


ECHO II37/1系列番外

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 包括8个番外，都是《ECHO II37/1 》这个故事的衍生，主要是关于艾笠两人的故事。
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 5





	1. 沐浴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “小姑娘你最近长进很大嘛……”

“好啦……我知道了，你别做什么事都盯着我好不好……”艾伦没好气地嘟哝着，一边把湿发随意扎在脑后，坐直身子接过三笠递给他的剃须刀和泡沫。  
“你明天就要上班去了嘛，好歹把胡子刮一刮……”  
两人一起泡在浴缸里，算是在冰冷的公寓的一种取暖方式。艾伦的感冒好得差不多了，前两天他们还一起去了罗里昂黛酒吧见了他那位叫莱纳的老同学——考虑了许久后，艾伦打算接受之前莱纳给他提供的工作，明天他就将作为外聘的校订专家进入文化局的丛书编撰组。前几天，他们剧本写到某一节时艾伦突然想到曾经看过的一本书的观点或许可以引用进来，只不过现在已经买不到了，他想到莱纳提到过他们文化局的内部图书馆，如果进入编撰组就可以不受管辖地阅读只能在他们内部流通的书籍的话，那这也不失为一份“好差事”。此外还可以多些经济收入补贴家用，这样，莱纳抛出的橄榄枝可以说是一举两得了。  
“我们这些外聘人员又没有着装令……”艾伦依然很不耐烦，“再说，我又没真想去好好工作……”  
“那也不行，你看看你胡子都长成什么样了……”  
生病期间艾伦几乎没有出过屋子，每天大部分时间都在床上窝着，胡茬杂乱地冒了出来。三笠一边小声抱怨，一边又拉开浴帘取来了一个巨大的镜子对着艾伦。  
“有胡子又怎么样……留点胡子不也挺好嘛？”  
“不好，显得脏死了，你不适合……”  
她把镜子举高挡住了自己的脸。艾伦撇了撇嘴，虽然嘴上不情不愿，但还是把剃须泡沫打到了脸上。  
“真的要刮掉了吗？现在后悔还来得及啊。”把刀片凑到脸边时，艾伦又问了一句。  
“你快刮，都扎死我了……”三笠小声抱怨，放低镜子白了他一眼，示意他让他快一点，好像恨不得亲自上去帮他一样。  
艾伦看着她，忍不住笑了一下，他对着镜子熟练地刮着脸上的泡沫，三笠的脸又隐到了镜子后面。艾伦看她一动不动，藏匿在泡沫中脚悄悄够到了她蜷起的大腿，用脚趾在上面狠狠掐了一下。女孩倒吸了一口气，簌地放下镜子又露出了眼睛向他投去埋怨又无可奈何的目光，艾伦仰着头得意地笑了。这一次三笠没再把镜子举过眼睛，她用鼻梁抵着镜子上缘盯着艾伦，让他不要再试图捉弄她，他的一举一动都看在她眼里。他隐约觉得她藏在镜子后的下半张脸露出了些许笑意，他很喜欢她不动声色嗔笑的样子。艾伦没再捣乱，迅速地刮去剩余的泡沫，将刀片递回给三笠，就着浴缸里的水抹了一把脸。三笠侧身拉开浴帘把东西放回原处，但在转回身子的一瞬毫无防备地被艾伦泼起的水直击面中。她惊叫一声，迷了一眼的泡沫费了会儿神才勉强睁开眼，只听到艾伦努力憋着笑发出噗噗声音。其实三笠并没觉得生气，相反，这段时间以来她还是第一次见他这样爽朗，不禁有些欣慰。稍稍定了下神，她便反手泼了回去，又伸腿踢向了男人的胸膛，但水的阻力让这个力道格外温柔，艾伦毫不费力地捏住了她的脚不放，向她投去骄傲挑衅的眼神。三笠双臂撑着浴缸边缘努力不让自己滑进水里，一边用另一只自由的脚跟他做着反抗，泡沫水花在两人的肉搏中被无辜地挤出了浴缸。  
“别……别闹了……等下还要收拾……”  
三笠觉得该适可而止了，艾伦停了下来，但没有松开她的脚。他的身体在沐浴中渐渐松弛了下来，人也变得轻挑起来，他在三笠白嫩的脚背上轻吻了一下。三笠的脸红通通的，她知道他这是在渴求，于是绷直了脚面摩挲着艾伦刚刚恢复光洁的下巴，他侧过脸蹭着她的脚面，来回抚摸着她光滑的小腿。三笠的脚尖轻轻顺着他的下颌滑了下去，绕到脖颈处，又调皮地顶了一下他的下巴，艾伦露出一丝坏笑，咬上了女孩的脚趾。  
“你干嘛……”三笠缩了缩脚趾，埋怨地轻叫一声。  
“小姑娘你最近长进很大嘛……”他歪头看着对面的女孩，蒸汽迷离了双眼，怜爱和情欲泛了起来。  
被男人一说，三笠突然害羞了起来，一时语塞，脸上的潮红晕染到了耳根和脖颈，她想要缩回自己的脚，却依然被男人死死攥着，他顺着她的脚心一直吻到小腿。女孩心跳快了起来，男人向她投来一个眼神，似乎是在暗示她继续做下去。这些日子，他们卸下包袱，交付本心，不断探索着彼此身体的奥秘，她知道当这个男人被性欲所充斥的时候，目光中就会夹杂一丝野兽似的的凶光。三笠对他眨眨眼，微微点了下头，男人松开了她的脚，向后瘫向了浴缸边缘。女孩的脚小心翼翼地顺着他的喉结、胸膛滑入绵密的泡沫中。他安心地闭上眼，集中一切感官，放心地将自己交给女孩未知的行动。艾伦平时看着清瘦，但胸膛却很宽阔厚实，她的脚尖沿着胸肌和腹肌的线条轻轻描画着，男人发出阵阵潮湿的呻吟，他的躯体再坚实也禁不住这样微妙的撩拨，被脚趾掠过的每一块肌肉都痒得收缩微颤着。脚尖顺着人鱼线行之无误地滑行，从他的腹部缓缓探向底端那个终点——“那家伙”早就准备好了。她另一只脚也悄然潜行触碰上了傲然挺立的柱体，细嫩柔软的脚心交错摩挲着硕大的性器。  
“嗯……就这样……”艾伦一边呻吟一边给予指导，酥麻的感觉几近让他想要逃离，却只能沉沦于这如羊水般温暖的泡沫和三笠若即若离的力度无能为力。他忍不住把双臂也垂进水里摸索到女孩的双脚引导着将它们靠拢。她顺了他的意，将足弓拢成一个精妙的弧，轻柔地箍住硬挺的柱体上下套弄，两个人都被暖流的浮力托着，一切都顺理成章。三笠望着艾伦脸上的升起的火焰燃烧得越发旺盛，她要帮他从欲火的煎熬中解脱出来。他呼吸得越来越急促粗重，几乎要窒息，跟着她越来越快的频率放任血液的奔腾，某个瞬间将白色粘稠的液体泄进了水中。艾伦的呼吸尚未恢复平缓，他迷离地睁开双眼，看到三笠笑了，慢慢向他靠了过来，他伸出手摸了摸她的脸，将她搂进了怀里。她吻上了他，潮气让她的双唇变得柔软温热，男人觉得自己的欲望并未随着刚刚的发泄全部消散，他的性器依然还在挺立着。  
“我把水放掉吧。”  
靠在他身上依偎了一会儿后，三笠离开了他的怀抱，到另一端拔掉了浴缸塞，打开了淋浴喷头。艾伦依然没有起身，愣愣地看着三笠站起身冲洗着身子，清水划过她的肌肤带走零星残留的泡沫，每个姿态和动作都浑然天成，曲直错落的骨骼被柔腴白皙的肌肤覆盖着，他却能看到其内部的力量。三笠不经意地回头瞥了一眼，隔着水花看到男人似乎还在盯着她看，尽管这段时间她已经可以毫不怯懦地在艾伦面前裸露身体，却依然承受不住这样的细细打量，她脸一红，背过了身。  
“你还不来洗吗？”她问。浴缸的水位越来越低，艾伦还是纹丝不动。“你快点……等下再着凉了……”女孩又急切地叫他。他依然盯着三笠的身体，若有所思地缓缓站起了身。  
“哎……”她叫了一声，男人突然从后面抱住了她，胸膛紧紧贴着她的后背，嘴唇不由分说地落到了她的脖颈和肩头，他的吻在热水的冲刷中变得异常滚烫。三笠被淋浴的水花弄得睁不开眼，也没法讲话，艾伦合着热水吻上了她的嘴唇，没消停的水声中，她被他弄得全身发麻，脑袋也晕乎乎的，渐渐也忘记了反抗，她转过身搂住了男人的后腰，他依然硬挺的阴茎戳上了她的肚皮。  
“我们去卧室吧。”三笠反手关掉了淋浴喷头，在男人的怀里小声提醒。  
“我想在这里做。”艾伦在她耳边低沉地说。  
“我怕你冻着……”  
“怎么会……”  
艾伦说的没错，狭小的空间又有浴帘的阻隔，雾气腾腾的，一丝冷气都没有。三笠推着他，试图一起迈出浴缸寻找一处更舒服的地方，但却被男人禁锢得死死的。  
“不要在这里嘛，小心滑倒了……”她还在小声地挣扎。  
“就在这里。”男人回答得平静却不容置辩，他把她推到浴缸的一角，随即吻上了她的嘴唇，浴缸里还有些湿滑，三笠不敢剧烈地反抗，只得半推半就地张开了嘴，男人的吻激烈了起来，像匹饿狼一样粗暴地用舌头探索着她的口腔，挑弄着她的神经，三笠不住地吞咽吮吸着，很快就被他挑逗得忘乎所以。艾伦的手顺着她的脊背滑向后腰，最后狠劲儿抓上了她的臀部将她向自己拢近，她的乳房抵在他的胸膛，他用力挤着蹭着，像玩弄两个极富弹性的粉团。三笠发出沉闷的嗯哼，小心地一手扒着墙，一手抓着男人的肩膀，脚趾用力抠着浴缸内壁，迷醉边缘依然保持着半分清醒。艾伦的手指沿着她两瓣臀肉的缝隙滑进了她体内进进出出地搅弄着，他离开了她的唇，又滑向她的耳朵，三笠好不容易重获新鲜的空气，才在大口喘息着，又被艾伦舌头的舔舐和潮热的呼吸弄得酥麻不已。  
“痒……”三笠一边躲闪一边微弱呢喃，但却被艾伦扯住了头发无处逃离，像被捉住的小虫似的一颤一颤扑棱着。她越发迷醉，垂下了双手轻轻触上艾伦结实的腹肌，男人毫无防备地被一阵酥痒的感觉侵袭，吸了一口气，又报复性地咬上了她的耳垂，继而将她的头抵上墙壁，向她的脖颈侵入。三笠的手指没有停下的意思，继续游走探索，最终降临在他朝天挺立的性器上，她用虎口和手掌套弄着，它又恢复了生机，龟头变得红彤彤的，敏感的皮囊被轻柔地撩拨着，连囊袋都得到了温存的安抚，艾伦一边吻着三笠的身体一边深深喘息，发出嘶嘶的声音。三笠将后颈也抵上了墙壁，一条腿踩上浴缸壁，将下体分扯得更开，男人的两根手指更加深入地捣弄着，咕唧的水声听得分明，湿滑的液体顺着大腿内侧流淌下来。闷热的空间里她觉得自己的双腿更加酥软无力，艾伦看出她有点承受不住了，再不撤离她就要先一步抵达感官的顶峰。他迅速抽出了手指，扯开浴帘，从架子上一条浴巾的下面取出了一个方形的小袋子，熟练地撕开，将套子戴上。  
“你怎么在这里还备着这个……”三笠娇嗔着，面上桃花盛放着。  
“我随时都备着。”男人答得很平静，回来揽住她的肩示意她转过身。三笠照着做了，一手撑着墙壁，一手搭上了水龙头。艾伦扶着她的腰胯，抬起了她的一条腿，从她身后长驱直入。三笠暗哑地叫了一声，她的小穴在这个角度下变得异常狭窄，又被硕大的阴茎一次次顶开，塞得不留半点儿缝隙。艾伦缓慢地蠕研着，每一次贯穿都彻彻底底，三笠被用力顶着花心和耻骨，发出一声声细如婴儿的嘤嘤声，她感觉双腿越发酥麻，仿佛已经不再是自己的了，她的手紧紧攥住水管开关，一边单腿小心维持着平衡。艾伦感到了她的无力，将手移到了她的乳房上揉捏着，把她裹进自己的身体。他的脸凑近她，摸索到她的嘴唇吸啜着，三笠感受到了安全的包裹，便将自己全身心交给了男人。潮热和淫荡的气息在这个狭小的空间几乎关不住了，窒息的边缘两人将嘴唇分开，艾伦加速抽插着，肌肤撞击拍打合着体液和未干的水珠啪嗒啪嗒格外清脆，三笠开始放肆地尖声呻吟起来，下体无可抑制地强烈抽搐起来。达到了高潮的身体更加疲软，她下意识地想要落下被抬起的腿，但却被艾伦抓着，整个身子都被贯穿嵌入、囚禁在他怀中。看着女孩在自己的捣弄征服下像火一样燃烧，艾伦沉浸到了一股巨大的欢愉和满足之中，也终于要同她一起抵达那个美妙的极乐之地，终于，他所剩的情欲随着一声低沉的呜咽被一泻而空。三笠小穴的肌肉还在快感的余韵中震颤着，艾伦觉得大脑一片空白，外界的声音似乎都被隔绝了，他的性器依然插在她的下体中，他搂着她一起跪在浴缸中。三笠将胳膊搭在浴缸边缘，额头靠了上去，艾伦伏在她的背上喘息着，他很喜欢从背后搂着她的感觉，就像怀抱着一只小猫一样。  
温热的雾气逐渐消散，他们的呼吸慢慢平复了下来，他的分身滑出了她的身体，他在她肩头轻轻地吻了下，女孩扭头笑了下，甜腻地依偎到他怀中。她的身子还是湿乎乎的，他自己也是，不知道是水汽未干还是之后又冒出的细汗，总之，他现在暖得很，觉得自己显然已经痊愈了。他也知道，这一晚还远远没有结束呢。


	2. 血

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我们不都一样吗……都是被流放到这世上的……”

“——要没有我的施舍，你现在又会在什么地方？”男人阴沉着脸，咬牙切齿，“还没明白吗，你能苟活到今天是因为谁？”  
他一步步逼近站在墙角的女孩，怒吼着，“本来就是被圈养起来任人宰割的家畜，还真的把自己当个人了吗？”  
艾伦整张脸都开始抽搐起来，颤抖的手不自觉地抓住了桌上的杯子。  
“那你呢？你又以为自己是什么？”三笠也提高了嗓门，眼中早已蓄起了泪水，“整天摆出一副痛恨所有人的样子，你以为自己很特殊是吗？”她开始浑身发抖，“你不过就是被流放在这世上，没人在乎的异类罢了……说我？你不觉得自欺欺人吗？”  
艾伦攥着杯子的手越握越紧，“你说什么？”  
“你趴在我身上的时候就像一条可怜巴巴乞求食物和疼爱的流浪狗……”三笠尖叫出来，泪水却像决堤了一样爬满了面颊。  
“你给我闭嘴……”男人咬着牙低吼着。  
“你有多骄傲？除了我，在这世上你还能找到第二个人来可怜你吗？”  
“闭嘴！”艾伦面色狰狞，啪一下将杯子猛烈地砸在桌上，手却依然紧攥着残存的玻璃碎片，鲜血汩汩冒了出来。  
“艾伦……”三笠为他反应惊住了，望着他流血的手突然压低了声音，下意识向他迈出了一步，却毫无防备地被男人扑上来扼住了脖子，脑袋重重地撞在了墙上。  
“呃……”她发出一声暗哑的叫声，陷入了晕眩中。  
“你怎么敢！”男人劈头盖脸地咆哮着，三笠好不容易睁开眼，被男人脸上狞恶可怖的神情吓到了。  
“你有什么资格……”艾伦的声音变成了凶狠低沉的呜咽，“你有什么资格来评判我……”  
“艾伦……”三笠几乎说不出话了，用力掰着男人死死掐着她脖子的双手，他的鲜血从她的指缝间渗了出来。  
“我们不都一样吗……都是被流放到这世上的……”他的声音越来越低，泪水从眼角肆虐而出，却依旧没有松开女孩的脖颈，“你凭什么……”  
三笠抵在墙上挣扎着，用尽了全身的力气甩了艾伦一个巴掌。  
“艾伦，你干什么！”三笠大口喘着气，瞪着男人，一脸不敢置信的表情。  
男人在突然的一耳光下有些发懵，眼前冒着金星，站在原地喘着粗气，手掌上的血一滴一滴落在地板上，他却丝毫没有意识到痛觉。过了半晌他才定下神，终于抬起头看了看眼前的姑娘，她依然瞪大了眼睛望着他，目光夹杂着惊悸和担忧。是啊，刚刚到底发生了什么，他们明明只是在表演一场“安排好的”争吵而已，怎么会变成这样……  
“艾伦，你的手……”看到男人渐渐恢复了冷静，三笠压低声音上前想要检查下他的伤势。艾伦低头看着三笠，她温柔地握着他受伤的手，他突然觉得她说得没错，这世上除了她，哪里还有第二个人会这样可怜他。他的下巴又颤抖了起来，他是被抛弃在这世上的，赤裸裸、孤零零的，他寻觅着、挣扎着，长久以来只能听到自己血液簌簌的低语，而今终于感受到了另一副躯体中新鲜的血液在奔涌，这是他的同类。同病相怜的两份孤独撞击着，苦绝的深渊吸收了死亡和枯朽，炽热的情欲漫溢而出。  
他不顾伤手，捧上了三笠的脸，嘴巴凑上去，将她抵在墙上，凶横掠夺一样地扫荡着她的唇舌。三笠在他突然的粗暴动作中一面抗拒一面迎合，濡湿的唇漾着自持和放荡的余波，男人粘稠的鲜血抹花在她泪湿的脸颊和脖颈上，她想要痛一点，想要同他更近一点，便任由他在她唇上狠咬，很快，血腥味儿在口腔间弥漫出来，和着眼泪，苦涩的味道在彼此的口中晕开。他们始终没有离开对方的唇舌，深深吮吸着，左右摆动着。艾伦的手向下移去，撩起她厚实的毛衣，白色针织的面料上也染上了斑斑污迹，他终于探到了她温热的肌肤，繁琐的衣物绞合下，她纤细的腰肢宛如蚕蛹中的幼虫，在男人的摩挲玩弄中蠕动着纤弱微妙的力量。她用身体扶持着他的手探索到胸衣的搭扣，男人熟练地解开，一对丰腴的乳房颤动着跳脱出来，艾伦掀起她的衣摆顺着腰部的曲线托起她沉甸甸的双乳，肆意挤压捏塑着，掌心的伤口一边痛着一边被柔软的触感抚慰着。  
三笠向床边推搡着男人，他迎合着她的动作，在躺倒的瞬间一把将她的毛衣拽过了头顶，慌乱中三笠又被艾伦压到了身上，他置于她背后的伤手压力越来越大，他就是这样一个人，一个始终寻觅着痛感的人，是痛提示着自己依然活着，连同爱与欲望都从伤口最深处迸发喷涌出来。  
他急不可耐地扯着三笠的裤子，将她雪白的双腿从紧身的裤管中解放出来，掠去她肉体最后一片遮掩，让自己最渴求的那片本真赤裸裸地暴露出来。他一把分开她的大腿，簌地埋头扑向那片湿润的禁区，掰开两片肥硕的蚌肉，狠狠吸吮里面新鲜的汁液。三笠彻底支撑不住了，大开着双臂无力瘫着，男人的长发胡茬和兽类一样贪婪的唇齿在她最柔嫩的部位剐蹭搅扰着，她一边呻吟一边哭泣，刚刚凝固在面颊上的血迹又被泪水冲刷得更加污脏模糊。艾伦这次的动作并不像往日那样耐心、一步一步地将她送入感官的顶峰，此刻的他只是个侵犯者，亦是个无告者，所剩无多的时间一分一秒地在肌肤相触间流逝。他突然弹起，近乎狂暴地解开自己的裤裆，甩掉裤管，把三笠两条长腿架起扛在肩上，扶住她的腰胯，径直将自己粗硕的性器挺入她双股底端两片粉色饱满的唇瓣之中，她体内鲜嫩的皱褶死死将他的阴茎包裹住，挑弄地吸附着，他一面猛烈地撞击，一面感受着她暖玉一样温润的小腿在面颊上摩擦。三笠闭上了双眼，在他行之无误的抽插下，周身泛起一阵阵酥麻，双腿细腻的肌肤被他的粗布上衣蹭得痒痒的，脚趾不禁绷直僵着，屁股也耸着凑上来，想要同他贴合得更加紧密。她感到有炽热的液体滚落在脸颊上，便睁开了眼，看到的是男人咬牙强忍着呜咽的痛苦的脸，泪水从他眼中啪嗒啪嗒地掉落。  
“艾伦……你很痛吗……”她哽咽着问。  
艾伦怔了一下，但没有停止动作，只是更认真地盯着三笠的脸，她脸上泛起的红潮混着半干未干的血迹，胴体上残留着红痕和擦拭过的血污，最初的纯净无暇已被他玷污摧毁，而今从里到外都透着一股血腥的苦味儿。他狰狞了一下面容，咬着牙从她体内撤出，将她翻了个身，自己也爬上了床，脱掉了上衣，又从背后刺入她的身体。只要不看着她依然清澈、充满期盼的黑瞳，他就可以凶横得不带一丝情感。艾伦一把捞过她的腰肢，强行抬高她的臀部，跪在床上像野兽一样骑在她身上，一次次挤开她狭窄的小穴，在她丰腴的臀肉上猛烈拍打着。三笠在他粗暴的动作下发出痛苦的叫声，无论是生理还是心理上都已被蹂躏得疲惫不堪，泪水恣意流淌。男人为她不住的啜泣声更加心烦意乱，想要抛开的情感始终盘踞心头，他觉得一阵晕眩，几乎是本能一般地贴靠上她光滑的脊背，饥渴地嗅着，喘着，冲撞着。他扯住她的头发，凑到她的脸边用唇封住了她的抽泣，想要啃食榨干她身上最后一分鲜活的精气。肉体拍打的声音越来越响亮，痛与极乐仅一线之隔，而他们一直都是如此，在强烈的高潮中快意痛哭，沉沦于灾祸中的安乐无法自拔。

“对不起……”宣泄之后又过了许久，艾伦才恢复了冷静，三笠还趴在床上，把脸埋在被单之中，“对不起，弄疼你了……”艾伦不停地在三笠的背上抚摸着，她没有抬头，也没有回应，艾伦能听见她极力隐忍的呜咽，细弱的声音撕扯着他的五脏六腑，这场无疾而终的情爱过后，他觉得自己又苍老了许多。  
渐渐地，女孩在他的安抚中安静了下来，呼吸也变均匀了，他的手停留在她翘起的臀部上，它那么坚挺，涌动着饱满的生命力。他突然感到手上一阵刺痛，他抬起手看了下，已经不那么流血了，但伤口不浅。他本以为自己沉溺于不安和忧郁之中的身子已渐渐充盈，寻回了些朝气，却在即将触碰到那丝曙光的时候，猝然草草熄灭了。  
他轻轻给三笠盖上了被单，独自下了床。


	3. 默默·新生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你看，你完全可以好好生活的啊。”

1 

（1993年 冬）  
这年冬天一场雪都没有下，温度不算低，但近来接连下了一个月的小雨，天空总是灰蒙蒙的，阴冷潮湿的，让人更加压抑。艾伦压低着帽檐挡着细密扑面的雨滴，匆匆走在空无一人的街上。这里离之前手工场聚集的区域很近，统一之前还算热闹，现在传统的工场都已经渐渐衰落了，连带着这片住宅区也变得荒废残破了许多，不少有点出路的年轻人都搬离了。天色不算早了，艾伦走了几条街也没见到太多亮着灯的屋子。他叹了口气，没顾上太多，拐过一个街角，推开了一家小酒馆的门。  
门上的铃铛清脆地响了起来，店里几个客人下意识警觉地朝门口望了一眼，一直到艾伦进门还在死死盯着他。艾伦打量了下四周，没有理会，掸了掸呢子大衣上聚集起的水珠，径直向一个佝偻缩在角落的小个男人走去。  
“你来了。”男人看到艾伦招呼了一声，依然蜷着身子一动不动。  
“嗯。好久不见，黎瑟。”艾伦淡淡地回了句，男人动了动手指叫招待给艾伦端上了一个酒杯，给他斟上了酒。刚刚瞪着艾伦的几个客人还时不时地向他这边瞟视。  
“谢谢，没想到你现在居然定在这儿了。”艾伦扫了一眼周围的人，小声念叨了一句。  
“这边清净点嘛……你也别太在意他们了，”他压低了声音对艾伦说，让他不要管那些盯着他的人，“他们早些年也挺不容易，被监视得怕了，所以到现在警惕性还特别高……”  
艾伦没有理会，喝了口杯中的酒暖了暖身子。  
“看得出来你这几年过得挺滋润嘛，”黎瑟打量着艾伦的行头，“你这副打扮过来难怪人家看你可疑……话说，突然想要见我，到底有什么事？”  
“我来，是想请你帮我找一个人。”艾伦放下酒杯，从前胸口袋中掏出钢笔和一沓便签，写下了一行小字递给黎瑟。  
“ECHO.II37/1？”黎瑟接过字条，皱着眉看着艾伦，“你在找以前ECHO的人？”  
“嗯。我自己也打听过，但查不到他目前的下落，连真实姓名都不知道。不到万不得已也不会麻烦你。”艾伦摇了摇头。  
“没事，别这么说，现在这种太平日子，我们这些人也都没什么生意了……”黎瑟把“太平日子”几个字咬得格外重，也异常古怪，“也就是赚赚你们这种寻仇的人的钱……”  
“我不是去寻仇的。”艾伦平静地说。  
黎瑟笑出了声，“不是寻仇你找过去的秘密警察干什么？难不成还是报恩？”  
“正是。”艾伦严肃地看着他。黎瑟的笑容凝固了，本要挥起的手停滞在空中。  
“你说什么？”  
艾伦顿了一下，“我只是想向他道谢。”  
黎瑟凝望了他一会儿，随即低下头，“你们当年到底发生过什么事我没什么兴趣，不想说就打住吧，我也不多问了。”  
艾伦低垂着眼，面无表情。  
“过去ECHO的人做过的恶事太多了，有一些人的确已经受到了制裁，而现在新政府既然选择不公开他们的身份，多少也算是一种保护吧，”黎瑟一边说一边将字条塞进了口袋，“我收过寻仇人的钱，也见过找证人做社会研究的，就唯独没见过你这种……”  
“他以前做过什么我不管，也无权评判。你知道我向来不相信立场的，我只知道他曾经冒着危险帮助过我们，我们的人生无非就这点交集，仅此而已……”  
黎瑟沉吟一声，“可是新时代已经到了，新生活开始了，谁都是一样的，兴许人家根本不想提及当年呢……你为什么这么惦记着过去的事情不放呢？  
“可你真的觉得新生活很好吗？”艾伦冷淡地问了句，“你当真觉得这是个所有人都该感激的时代吗？”  
黎瑟没有看他，只是又给自己倒上了酒，“艾伦，你就是那种……无论在哪种境遇下都不会安分的人啊……”  
艾伦没有回答，默默地将酒杯推到了黎瑟面前，男人帮他添了些酒，艾伦独自饮着，神情落寞了下来。  
“其实……我并不是那样的……”过了很久艾伦才开口，“我不会沉湎过去，我只是觉得，有些担子应该背着。”  
“这就是你为什么比起他人更不容易得到满足。”  
艾伦低头沉思着，“也许你说得对，但有些事情不去正视的话，我没法向前走。”  
“行吧，”黎瑟摇头叹了口气，“这事我会帮你办的。”  
“多谢。”艾伦认真地看着他，“按照老办法联系我就好了，麻烦你不要打我家的电话，这事我不想让我太太知道。”  
黎瑟看了他一眼，点了点头。  
艾伦喝干了杯中的酒，“好了，我得走了，我太太要下班了，再晚她就该担心了。”  
黎瑟低头笑了笑，“你看，你完全可以好好生活的啊。”  
艾伦没有再回应，静静离开了酒馆。

2

“艾伦，你回来了？”  
刚进门艾伦就听到了三笠的声音。  
“正好饭快好了，”三笠一边说一边向玄关走来，“你今天去哪了回来这么晚？”  
“没事，就出去走了走。”艾伦将外套脱下，三笠自然地接过来，在玄关处拍打着上面的水珠。  
“这种天气你就别乱走了，你先去换身干净衣服……艾伦？”  
艾伦突然从背后环抱住了三笠，她稍微惊了一下，轻柔地问，“怎么了？”  
男人在她发间深深嗅着，侧过头吻着她的脸颊。  
“怎么了啊……”三笠将双手搭在了男人的手臂上，轻轻笑着。  
艾伦也不知道为什么，回到家看到三笠，就突然很想拥抱亲吻她，仅这片刻的温存，已是他们近一年来难得的轻松时光了。  
自从一年前翻看了那本记录着他俩曾经生活的猎人行动档案，他们都觉得有块石头压在了心上。他们坐下来坦诚地聊了聊当年的事，艾伦也找人打听过过去国安局那个代号为ECHO.II37/1的秘密警察的下落，得知他当年因为此事受牵连被免职了，在暗无天日的地下室干了五年拆信的工作，但他在统一之后的去向就无人知晓了。他有时会暗自埋怨三笠此前对他的隐瞒，但当他着手调查那位秘密警察的下落时，也不自觉地刻意回避了她。他不知道三笠后来私下里有没有继续查过那事，两人此后也不约而同地都对这个再不提及了。  
有时他觉得某种不可名状的障碍横亘在了他与三笠之间，倒不是三笠的问题，其实幸福触手可及，但他在孤独与痛苦中呆得久了，已经习惯了以冷酷的眼光审视生活，而对于突然被给予的温暖，却总是小心翼翼、不知所措，甚至觉得受之有愧。其实艾伦明白，这种罪恶与惭愧是无意义的，无论怎么想，他们都有权好好生活下去，只是有时会莫名觉得幸福像是戴上了义务的锁链，变成了一件有压力的事情。他常常会想到莱纳最后一次跟他见面时说，他再也不会在痛苦中挣扎了，当时莱纳脸上如释重负又意味深长的神情至今仍清晰刻在他脑中。 也许莱纳真的能在这个抉择中获得安宁，他不确定，可那位秘密警察又是何种情形？艾伦至今仍不能参透，抛开一切立场不谈，一个陌生的秘密警察为何会赌上自己的前途对他们施以援手。他也不知道，倘若自己真的找到他又该如何做，难道真的去问清楚吗？他无暇顾及那么多，或许只要知道他的名字、长相，见上一面，就能让自己释然一些。

他把脸埋进了三笠的秀发，他不知道自己何时又会被沉重压抑所占据，只想趁着尚能感知欢愉的时候把她搂紧一些。  
或许，他们真的可以好好生活下去。

3 

（1993年 夏）  
艾伦终于把车子发动机打着时，心头顿时涌出了某种复杂的情绪，夹杂着忐忑、犹豫、还有一丝隐隐的期待。他是在两个月前得知那位ECHO.II37/1先生的下落的，那位先生现在定居的小镇离他们家不近，当天往返并不现实。之前他没有把这事告诉三笠，也实在找不到离家两天的合理借口，这事就先耽搁了下来了。现在终于等到三笠回日出国探亲了，对他来说，也是时候去拜访那位陌生的“老友”了。其实他也并不想在余生的岁月里一直把守这个秘密，或许以后某一天他会告诉三笠的，但至少也要等到他自己先得到和解之后。  
艾伦并不擅长驾驶，平日居家办公的时候比较多，车子基本都是三笠在用。他小心翼翼地行在市郊小道上，如果出现太明显的磨损甚至事故，那三笠回来一定会念叨他的。半天之后，他驶上了一条环绕小丘的盘山路，右侧的陡坡被丛生的树木挡住看不太清，更显露出危险。他本不是个惧怕冒险的人，但眼前的陌生却让他陡然心生了一阵紧张，对将要见到的景象产生了不安，也担心自己这场未知的旅行是否本就是个错误。他有些喘不上气，便放慢了车速，最终在半山腰一处空旷地停下歇了歇脚。那是个小小的观景平台，山间空无一人，向下望去，层层叠叠的田野绵延至天际。这里离目的地已经不远了，想必那个小镇也应是坐落于这样的安详之中。山间的夏日并不炎热，和煦的微风拂面而过，他眺望了很久，调整了下呼吸，突然萌生了一种慰藉的心境，也终于对将要发生的一切坦然心安，他决定不再为这趟旅途的未知畏缩焦虑，也突然有了信心面对未来日子里一切的难题。  
艾伦从黎瑟那里得知，ECHO.II37/1先生真名叫让·基尔希斯坦，目前在雷姆斯市下属的茨伯里镇上的小学任职。当他终于抵达的时候已经差不多傍晚了，之前不熟悉绕了点路，他有些心急，生怕等下学校关门就见不到那位先生了。他将车停在了校门对面，有三三两两放学的孩子陆续从里面走出来。镇上的街道很窄，他在车里就可以清楚地望见门卫室。他趴在车窗上仔细向里瞧着，试图辨认其中的人影。他隐约能看见里面坐了一个人，像是伏在案前，却怎么也看不清楚。他又有些犹豫了，不确定自己是不是该下车跟他打个照面，也不知道该如何开口。  
正犹豫着，砰地一声巨响打断了他的思绪——一个踢球的孩子正正好将球砸上了门卫室的玻璃。  
“喂——怎么回事啊！”  
门卫室的窗户被打开了，一个男人探出了身子吼着。做错了事的小男孩丝毫没有惧怕的样子，只是迅速地将球捡了起来。  
“卢卡斯，又是你，我就知道……”男人立刻打开了门走出来，一把揪住想要溜走的男孩。他的身材很高大，看上去有四十多了，动作却异常矫健，拽住男孩书包时几乎要把整个人都拎起来了。  
“我跟你说过多少次了，不许在校门口玩球，踢就算了，技术还差得要死，你以为自己是谁呢……”尽管他的数落像连珠炮似的，男孩却一点也没有怕他的样子，没有还嘴也没有认错，只是冲那男人做了个鬼脸，趁他不注意手一松的时候，蹭得一下挣脱了，抱球扭头就跑。  
“诶小屁孩，就你那点技术在街上可别玩啊，小心点车……”他冲着男孩的背影又喊了一句，然后下意识地环视了下四周的路况。  
视线不经意地落在了艾伦的车上，他突然愣住了，眯上了眼睛仔细打量着。艾伦立刻警觉地扭过头不去看他，甚至不知道为什么要这样做，心脏剧烈地跳动着。仅刚刚一瞬，他就看清了那男人的面孔，他飞速地搜索着往日的记忆，觉得自己一定可以在某个角落寻得相似的身影。是的，他觉得他们一定见过，但是在哪里来着……  
时间每一秒都过得很漫长，他不知愣了多久才下定决心回过头。当他终于将身子侧过来的时候，那男人已经转过身了。艾伦远远地望着，那男人的背影行姿挺拔利落，即便穿着最朴素的衬衫长裤，也打理得很利索，既不麻木也不落魄，他径直走回了狭小的门卫室，没再往路对面看一眼。  
艾伦扶上了门把将车门开了一道缝，却在将要迈出的瞬间停滞了，他想起来了，他确实见过这个身影、这副面孔。眉头不觉微微紧了起来，眼中的焦灼渐渐褪去，转而变为了深沉，他关上了车门，对着那扇窗子又凝望了很久，直到里面的男人起身开始打理东西，他才发动车子缓缓驶离了这个街区。

4 

（1994年 春）

“昨天接到GAUK的电话后，我一整晚都没睡踏实，一想到第二天就要拿到父亲母亲的档案，心里就莫名感到不安和恐惧。我想到了费尔南先生曾对我说，查看档案就像是打开潘多拉的魔盒。两年前，我曾亲手翻开了记述自己生活的档案，从那时起我便深刻地体会到了这点，真相，未必总是让人开心的。可即便如此，我还是递交了查看父母档案的申请。父亲母亲走了快十年了，他们离开时，什么也没有给我留下，一张相片、一封书信都没有，我将他们存放于心底，不敢忘记，只能靠依稀的记忆维系他们在世间的痕迹。所以我想要去查看他们的档案，想要从中获取更多父母曾留存过这世上的证据。可同样，正是因为不确定自己将会看到怎样的内容、这些又将会对我记忆中的父母形象产生何种影响，我才会一晚未得安眠。  
今天当工作人员把档案袋递给我时，我还以为是他们搞错了，因为我不敢相信父母的档案居然比我们自己的还要轻薄。据说他们的档案曾经遭过损毁，留下的无非这些，我本来有些失望，想不到我等了两年多就是这样的结果，可当我真的打开了那份档案，才发现此前所有的不安与消沉都是多虑了。一沓来自国安局的背景报告、一纸定罪书、一张照片、还有父亲的一封亲笔信，这便是那个牛皮纸袋陈放的全部。我没花多久便读完了全部的内容，读过之后却坐了很久，心境也很久没有这样平静过了。够了，这些极其单薄的纸张对我来说已是弥足珍贵。那张模糊的旧照中，父亲面容泰然，母亲娴静舒和，我也都不记得自己何时居然还能笑得那么无拘束，这都是真实存在于我人生的珍宝。不仅如此，从当年国安局的定罪书和父亲的书信中，我还发现了更多从未得知的事情，父母当年结婚时遇到的重重阻碍、而后相互扶持的日子中一起经历的困难、我十几岁时家中发生的变故，这都是我不曾知道的，原来父亲曾冒着生命危险自愿替“自由之翼”护送过物资，他此前也从未告知过我。而他最后的书信我反复读了很多遍，哭了很久，心都要碎了，我从未以这样的方式认识父母、感知他们对我的爱、对彼此的爱，他们也不再是我幼时记忆中的神一样的存在，而是更复杂也更有趣的人。我重新体验了童年时异乡般的日子，那些或是不知晓、或是将遗忘的片段都在今日熠熠闪着光彩。我将我们的合影装在银相框中摆在家里，我们都曾这样存在过、拥抱过，在某一时间、某一地点，这些永远都不会被遗忘了。  
很多年前，我曾陷入无法自拔的怨恨，为自己的所有的遭遇感到愤懑和不公，如今，我不敢说自己是长大了、成熟了，这种感觉倒更像是一种新生，它让我认识到，这个世界或许很残酷，但也很美丽，而我在接受了生命中所有的阴暗的同时，也更加感恩其中的光彩。或许此前我还有过犹豫和不安，现在却无比期待这个正安然躺在我腹中的小生命来到这个世界上。”

“艾伦，你快过来，快……”三笠躺在床上，轻声对旁边的男人说，“它开始动了……”  
艾伦簌地凑到了三笠撩起了衣角的小腹旁边。她是一周前才感到胎动的，有时不仔细些都无法留心到，而每次都与艾伦不凑巧的错过。  
“你仔细看，我刚刚都能明显感觉到它在跳了。”她对着艾伦小声讲，像是说悄悄话似的。  
男人趴在她身侧，紧张地盯着她轻微隆起的小腹。  
“是不是你自己在动啊……”他望着她轻微起伏的肚皮嘟囔着。  
“没有，不是我动的……”三笠抓过艾伦的手放到她肚皮上，“你就拿手指轻轻拨弄一下跟它打个招呼，我之前试过，它还会有回应呢。”  
“真的吗？”  
艾伦将信将疑，三笠到现在身体并没有太大变化，有时他对于自己将为人父这件事都没有太多的实感。但他还是带着新奇与期待伸出一根手指轻轻在三笠的肚皮上点了两下，却依然只能观察到极其细微的像呼吸一样的起伏。  
“你别急，接着来，等下它又不动了……”三笠又小声急切地催促着。  
就在艾伦将欲收回手指的瞬间，肚皮上某处突然跳动了一下，就像涌动着一颗小心脏一样。他看到了，确切地看到了。莫大的喜悦从心底油然而生，他轻轻把脸贴在了三笠的肚皮上，用尽全身力量去专注聆听，想要感知其中的小生命与他的联结，眼角不知不觉地有些湿润了，罪孽与愧疚都被温柔地抚慰了，他感觉到了——是新生。


	4. 番外4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三笠周转勃朗发生的故事

（1985年2月）  
她在幽暗的房间醒来，不知道现在几点几刻，这种浑浑噩噩的状态已经持续一个星期了，每过一天，她都会变得更疲惫一点。  
离开艾国前，阿尼给她准备的钱理论上是够她在勃朗呆上一个月的，可她这两天只愿意待在旅馆的小房间里，窗帘也永远闭着，只有饿极了才会从床上爬起来吃一大块黑巧克力，然后就又缩回被窝。其实刚到勃朗那两天，她还会积极找人帮她送信给艾伦报平安，可一方面语言不通，另一方面，以艾国目前封闭的状态，只有拿着特许证的商船才能进入，最后还是通过阿尼的船员朋友推介，几经周折才找到了愿意为她送信的人。她给艾伦写了封短信，跟他分别前也给他留了自己在日出国的地址，她不知道他能不能顺利收到她的信，也不确定他还会不会再回信，数日前还亲密着的两人突然就散落天涯，东洋的亲人估计还有些日子才能来，身边又没有一个人可以跟她说话，前所未有的孤独和苦涩已经让她几乎喘不过气来。  
敲门声传来，像是旅馆老板的声音，他带着浓重口音的腔调让她着实听不清楚内容。  
她稍微动了动，身子一点力气都没有，挣扎了好一会儿才勉强下了床，整个人跟个幽灵似的飘到门口打开门。  
旅馆老板见到她的样子吓了一跳，提高了嗓门操着当地的语言大叫起来。三笠更加听不懂了，她总觉得这里的人讲起自己的语言时都显得分外激动，像在发火似的，她刚过来面对他们时也总是怯怯的。后来老板重新讲起蹩脚的艾国话，一边用肢体比划着，三笠才终于明白，大概是因为她三四天没出国门了，老板担心她死在里面才过来探视一下。  
她冲他欠了欠身表示歉意，然后就关上房门回到床上，刚刚这一串动作耗费的力气远远超过了常识想象。她想，或许老板的担忧并不是多余的，再这么下去，要是哪天她无声无息地饿死在这里都无人知晓。  
她在床上又窝了很久，身上都变冰凉了，才挣扎着又爬起来。其实勃朗现在的天气跟艾国夏天差不多，远不至于感到冷的，她觉得自己或许确实该出门吃顿正经饭了，不然怕是等不到家人过来就要死在这里了。  
离开旅馆时，她扫了眼前台挂着的日历，上面赫然显示着2月10日——是她的生日，虽然她一点感觉都没有，不激动也不兴奋，这段时间天昏地暗的已经让她全然丧失了对现实的感知。  
刚一踏出旅馆门，她就被太阳晃得睁不开眼，人也跟着恍惚起来，漫无目的地就走到了附近的集市。小铺子一个紧挨着一个，格外嘈杂热闹，跟艾国萧索的景象一点都不一样，以前她还会很渴望这样的温暖，而今置身其中，她只觉得孤单，完全没有心愿得偿的满足。今天她22岁了，一个毫无意义的数字，就如同这些天的日子，悄无声息地来到身边又静静流走，或许人本来就是这样不知不觉变老的，只是她以前把生日的意义看得太重，只在乎它赋予人的希望和憧憬，而忽视了其背后暗藏的代价和不得不接受的重任。她不知道自己的人生到底会有多长，失去了家人，也失去了爱人，人生海海，她只是个孤独的流浪的人，或许往后的年岁里她都会像今天一样，像个行尸走肉似的看着代表自己年龄的数字越渐增长，看着苍白的日子无意义地堆叠……  
她就站在勃朗的艳阳下，身子却像是浸在冰水里，那股寒意还在不停往上漫，压迫得她快要窒息了。  
一串陌生的话语在她耳边响起，是旁边摊子的老板娘。  
她不知道自己怎地就走到了人家面前。  
老板娘是个四十岁上下的妇人，个子小小的，看着很亲切，她拿签子叉起一小块蘸了酱的饼递给三笠，示意她尝尝。  
三笠愣了下，迟疑着没有伸手，老板娘又说了句她听不懂的话，笑眯眯地将手又往她身边凑了凑。三笠犹豫了一下就接了过来。那块小饼不知道是加了什么调料，是她在家乡从未尝到过的味道，却意外的好吃。她对老板娘挤出一个微笑，妇人也点了点头，又说了句什么，像是在招呼她来铺子里坐坐。三笠答应了，在米色帷帐撑起的铺子里坐下来，面对着完全不认识的菜单，她只是跟老板娘双手并用的比划着，示意她就要刚刚尝过的那种饼子就可以。  
铺子里的客人不多，没一会儿一个十来岁的小姑娘就把食物端上来了。她对小姑娘微笑了下，老板娘也在远远地笑着看她。小姑娘没有马上离开，在三笠对面坐了下来，她好像能讲几句简单的艾国话，极力热情地给三笠介绍这份勃朗当地传统餐食。  
小姑娘管盘中的东西叫“皮塔”，其实就是个发面饼子，中间被剖开塞进了很多食材，三笠从她的话里大概能听出里面有烩牛肉、炖豆子、一些蔬菜还有酸奶油。小姑娘比划着，让她直接拿起来吃就好。三笠本来并不适应当地人这种不用餐具、直接上手的习惯，但看着小姑娘亮晶晶的眼神，便不好再拒绝。她拿起这个几乎有她半张脸大的饼子咬了一口，顿时混着酸奶油和菜汤的液体就溅了出来。对面的小姑娘扑哧笑了，三笠从来没在他人面前这么狼狈过，她尴尬地接过小姑娘递上的纸巾，心里还有点恼怒，但立刻就被美食带来的满足感抵消了。当地人特殊的烹调手法让这些很常见的食材有了新的风味，来勃朗这么多天，她第一次对这个地方产生了积极的观感。  
饿了太多天，她很快就把皮塔饼吃完了。老板娘又给她端过来一碗汤，看上去是红腰豆熬制的。她急忙掏出钱包，比着手势问多少钱，老板娘只是摆摆手，又推了下她的钱包。  
她望着那对母女简单又热烈的笑脸，缓缓垂下手，眼泪一不小心就掉了出来。老板娘和小姑娘看到她泣不成声的样子都诧异得很，连忙讲着陌生的语言试图安抚她。  
三笠恣意哭着，嘴角和下巴还挂着食物的残渣，她都不再顾忌了，她没有想到在自己最糟糕的生日竟然还能毫无防备地收到来自陌生人的善意，炽热得几乎把她灼伤了。  
那天分别时，那对母女还在热情地跟她讲着什么，似乎叫她以后常来。当时她也回以她们同样粲然的笑容，但她们永远也不会知道，这个笑容已经耗尽了她这些天来所有的意志力。  
从那之后，一直到上船前往东洋，她都没再靠近过那个铺子。  
她当然会永远将那对母女在她最孤独时给予的善意记在心底，但在经历这半年的悲喜浮沉后，她的心已经敏感不堪，甚至对于爱的承受力都变脆弱了。她怕极了，怕极了人生的一期一会，怕极了历经美好交会之后惨淡的分离。

海水是没有边界的，那片陌生的大洋看上去也并无怪异，不过都是一片朦胧浑浊的灰色。近半个月的航行中，她每天都在思索着同样的问题，她不知道自己是把离别看得太重了还是太淡了。艾伦临别时对她说，她往后的人生中还会遇到很多美好的事物——或许她见到了，当她看到勃朗形形色色的人们都在阳光底下热烈生活、奋力生长，当她在他们身上收获无比珍贵的微小善意，她的的确确感受到了自己身处的世界的美丽。可是，他也说没有谁可以陪她走一辈子的，或许她所遇到的美好事物也都终将离她而去。无论是她从小长大的故土、还是短暂交会的勃朗，无论是永远最爱的父母、还是在她的人生中猛烈绽放过的他，所有的一切都已随着海水飘逝在身后，被遗留在名为过去的人生了。人生真的是反复推倒重建的过程吗？似乎所有人都相信她会开启一段全新的人生，连她自己都一度信以为真，可那些过去的日子又算什么呢？只是铺垫未来的序章还是将会反复吟唱的副歌？她依然不确定。或许在她学会寻觅新的美好之前，首先应学会如何与过去的美好告别。  
这天早上，她像往常一样伫立在甲板上，已经隐约看见前方的陆地了——船大概马上就要靠岸了。  
在那片土地上，她将开始一段新的人生。  
对吗？

THE END


	5. 番外5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾伦视角，艾笠重逢前的故事

1  
（1985年冬）  
“诶你也不能因为有人请客就玩命喝啊……”  
佝偻的老头缩在自己的座位上，冲着旁边不停灌酒的男人嘟囔了一句。  
“是你自己说管够的……”男人抹了下嘴，不动声色地说。  
“我是不怕你把我喝穷了，但是你要是喝个烂醉，我可没法把你扛回家，你好歹体谅下老年人嘛……”  
“那你用不着担心，我还不至于……”  
老头暗自叹了口气，“艾伦，我也是想不到，这才几年光景，再见你居然就是这副模样了……”  
男人放下手里的酒杯，嘴唇微微颤了下，“我也没想到还能再见你，黎瑟先生，但是我很开心……”  
艾伦初识黎瑟的时候还没大学毕业，他是在某次跟随父母参加晚宴时认识这位在当时赫赫有名的企业家的。起初艾伦并不清楚这位先生的身份，只是听说他是父母的好友、基斯中将的战友，年轻时在国安部海外情报局短暂地任过职，后来干起了实业，似乎在场所有人都对他很是尊敬。艾伦其实并不关心这些权贵的虚名，不过当时他们的确聊得很投机，黎瑟是个很风趣的人，对艾伦也很是欣赏。但是后来没两年的工夫，世事变化之快出乎人的意料，黎瑟似乎因为触犯了什么不可说的罪名而倾家荡产，自己也进去蹲了两年牢，也很少有人知道他出狱后的去向。至于艾伦一家，更是在那场浩劫中失去了一切。  
“上次见你，你还跟个小少爷似的……唉，我也为你父母的事情感到很难过……”  
“黎瑟先生，你别说了，”艾伦冷冷地打断了他，“过去的事都过去了，我一点也不想再提了……这些年你过得也不容易，对吗？”  
的确，时隔七八年，当这对忘年交在这个小镇再遇彼此时，两人都觉得有些恍惚，甚至都认不出对方了——曾经的少年蓄上了胡茬，消瘦沧桑了很多，而上了年纪的长辈更是越发佝偻老迈。  
“这些年谁过得容易呢？”黎瑟笑了下，“当年你也不是这个样子，记得你那会儿说话可真是狂妄呢……那会儿我没跟你明说，但心里在想，你这个年轻人要是再不收敛自己的脾气，一定会惹出事情的，你看，果然吧……”  
艾伦跟着他一起笑了。  
“当然，我也不好说你，毕竟连我自己都一不小心栽了个跟头……”  
两人笑了一会儿，艾伦的面色又恢复了冷静。  
“不过，我现在情况已经好太多了，起码还能拉你一把……”黎瑟又往艾伦那边瞅了一眼。  
“是啊，所以有话我就直说了，你知道，这些年的经历也让我脸皮越来越厚了，好多事都会直言不讳地去争取了……”艾伦没有看他，眼睛空洞地直视前方。  
“你说吧，能帮你的地方我都会尽力的。”  
“我想搬家，换个地方。”艾伦平静地说，“我知道你在其他地方还有点人脉，我要求不高，随便有份能糊口的工作就好。”  
“这个是没问题啦……不过，让你在这里安定下来，平静地好好生活，这不是基斯的意思嘛，你也不好就这么辜负了人家的好意嘛，毕竟他也是看着你长大的……”  
“我辜负的人已经够多了，不差他一个了……”  
“唉，艾伦，之前第一次见你的时候就知道你不安分……我先说我可不是那种多管闲事的长辈，就以一个跟你一样经历过浮沉的朋友的身份来跟你对话，我只想说，有能平和度日的机会就还是得好好珍惜……”  
“我就是说我想搬家而已，又没说别的什么，你这么紧张干什么？”  
“那你好端端的搬什么？你别以为我不知道你离开这里又要寻摸着干点别的事……要我说，你现在呆在这不是挺好的嘛，眼下找个能糊口的工作多不容易啊，你现在这个图书管理员当着，好歹稳定又清闲，让我再给你找个活未必比这个好。而且你看看你现在的房东劳伦斯太太对你多好啊，再有我没看错的话，她家女儿对你也很有意思吧，我看你就跟人家好好过日子不是挺好嘛……”  
“你开什么玩笑呢？”艾伦冷冷地打断了。  
“那你难道想一辈子就这么居无定所地飘着？”  
“明明你说的才离谱……”艾伦开始不耐烦了。  
“我是认真的，艾伦，人家姑娘挺好的，又喜欢你……”  
“你有完没完啊？”艾伦低吼着，黎瑟闭了嘴。  
两人都默默地给自己的酒杯斟了酒，艾伦喝下一大口，长长地叹了口气，“我真的理解你的好意、你们的好意，我也不是那么迟钝的人。说实话，来这大半年了，我确实过得很舒坦，所有人都对我很好，哪怕我每天只是浑浑噩噩地混日子……现在我觉得我歇够了，也不想再这么浑浑噩噩了，再待下去就只能给人添麻烦了……”  
“既然你明知大家都是好意，又为什么拒绝呢？”  
“因为我受不起……我想要做的事也跟他们目标不同，那还是远离的好。你要是不愿意帮我也没关系，我自己会另寻出路……”  
“好好生活对你来说就那么难吗，艾伦？”  
艾伦沉默着，无意识地把玩着手里的酒杯。  
“也不是……”过了好一会儿他才开口，“可就像你说的，这些年有谁过得很好？你不也是吗？难道你就放下一切心安理得地去生活了吗？”  
轮到黎瑟语塞了。  
“艾伦，你还年轻呢，没必要现在就把一切都赌进去……”  
“我已经想好了，黎瑟。刚搬来这里的时候我确实很累，那段时间是真的什么也不想做，就觉得这么混一辈子也不坏……但现在我真的歇够了，我还有很多东西想写，还有很多事想做。你要是愿意帮我，我会跟感激的，不愿意的话我也没什么抱怨，但我的心意是不会变了。”  
黎瑟紧皱着眉头，埋头一杯一杯的喝着烧酒。  
“艾伦，有时候我真的很想替你爸妈修理你一顿……我知道你不会把我当长辈，你这人真是……总是仗着别人对你的好有恃无恐，你到底什么时候才能长大啊……”  
“之前那次是我大意了，以后我会更谨慎的，不会给你添麻烦的。”  
“我怕的是这个吗？啧……”黎瑟不理他了，把自己缩成更加封闭的姿态。  
艾伦喝尽杯中最后一口酒，离开了座位。  
“如果你愿意帮我的话，我想在年前就搬走，越快越好。”  
他都快走到门口时，听到黎瑟长长地叹了口气。  
“我尽量帮你安排，争取下周给你消息……”  
艾伦嘴角挤出了一声谢谢，转身离开了酒馆。

其实艾伦感觉自己刚刚说了大话，今晚这一通酒喝得他还挺难受的，虽然脑袋还算清醒，胃里却火辣辣的难受，以至于回到房东家上楼时脚步都踩不实。房东家的女儿，艾米莉娅，似乎一直在等他回来，她问他怎么了，他只是冷冷地敷衍了声就进到自己阁楼里的房间锁上了门。他没再理她，自然知道她的好意，但他更不想给那个姑娘幻想的错觉。  
他合衣躺在床上，瞬间觉得脑子里还在天旋地转，好多情绪又不争气地泛了上来。说真的，他觉得搬来这小镇大半年来，日子就跟在真空中度过的一样。这里的人们生活得意外平和自足，像个世外桃源，以前他所困扰的事情在这种平寂的基调面前显得像个不和谐的音符。那时他刚刚侥幸从国安局的调查中逃脱，意志疲累到了极点，没多想就很快融入了小镇的生活，而且他不得不承认，人的身体和思维都有着天生不可抗拒的惰性，一旦安逸下来，就很难再回到战斗状态。前几年他一直把弦绷得太紧，然后猛地松弛下来，一时半会儿就没法脱离这种安舒的状态。这半年多他一个字都没写过，每天上班就随便翻翻图书馆的藏书，基本看一会儿就困得睡着了，上班时间很容易就能打发过去。回到家，房东劳伦斯太太早就准备好了饭菜等他来吃，她的女儿艾米莉娅也对他很和善——应该说是太和善了，也多亏了她日益加深的好意，才把他从这种虚幻的安逸中拉了出来。  
他发现，人在麻木的状态中，会丧失对美好的欲望和渴求，而要从中摆脱出来，凭借的往往是某些排斥与抗拒的意念——对他来说，这份意念就是从拒绝艾米莉娅开始的。他不讨厌她，只是无感，而她企图进一步靠近就像是狠狠推了他一把，让他从沉溺的状态中逐渐清醒了。或许黎瑟说的对，他这人从来就不安分，这种因子一旦觉醒，就像点燃了火药的引线，他自己都无法阻拦了。不过，或许黎瑟说的也不全对，他说他无法好好地平静地生活，他觉得他说错了，因为当听到黎瑟过来人一样的劝告时，他确乎是感到了一阵心脏的隐痛。其实他曾经离那种平和的日子很近，既不麻木又叫人能忘却现实的痛苦——就在年初，他还沉浸在那种喜悦当中。  
三笠——这是个他大半年来一直试图忘记的名字，这会儿不经意地溜进了大脑，他心头又不禁绞紧起来。与她有关的回忆很复杂，纷芜杂乱，他都不知道该如何梳理，而唯一可以确定的是，她已经并将永久地消失在他的人生中。自从搬来这里，他就与曾经的生活彻底断了联系，不过他应该可以肯定，她已经在一个新的国度开启了新的人生，一段可以自由生长而不必担惊受怕的人生。她去那里也有大半年了，一切都该步入正轨了吧，他从没造访过那片大洋，无法想象她生活的细节，只觉得至少方方面面都该比这里好，她应该会活得很自在。其实日出国是他从在念书起就很想游历的国家，而今却几乎成了毕生遥不可及的地方，他突然感到心酸，他有些嫉妒她，但他也爱她，这是他们的人生交会时自己从未说出口的话。  
眼泪不知不觉地淌了出来，他吸了下鼻子，在寂静黑暗的房间里听着格外响亮。  
人生本是一期一会，这样的道理他该明白的，眼下就是最后为之伤感的夜晚，为了一场爱恋的落空居然消沉了半年，他觉得自己简直不可饶恕。  
那晚他借着酒劲儿，放肆流泪了很久，把这么久以来不敢轻易触碰的情绪和记忆一并排空了。  
他知道，他还有很多东西没写，还有很多事情没做，他得重新战斗了。

2  
（1989年秋）  
冷不丁的一场秋雨天气骤然变凉，艾伦回到公寓时还在瑟瑟发抖。他站在门厅里跺了跺脚，把身上的雨水抖落干净，门房的老头听见动静叫住了他，说是让他赶紧取走积压在他那里的信件。艾伦敷衍地应了句，从老头那里接过厚厚一沓信件。他胡乱翻了翻，其实也没啥好看的，不过是各种账单收据，这年头人们通信都要面临严格的审查，但凡通过这种合法渠道顺利拿到的信，要么是被拆信员确认无害后重新封装的，要么就是各种无用的对账单。其实最近半年艾国形势变了很多，逃亡他国的人越来越多，政府与其说是管不住了，倒不如说渐渐放弃了，最近就连寄到他这的信件都多了不少——虽然基本都是没用的。  
他刚要走，老头又拦住他，指了指堆在角落的一个包裹，让他自己进来取走。他看了眼，那是个四四方方不大的盒子，他很诧异，觉得应该不会有人同他有这样的往来，即便是之前交往较密的黎瑟，也不会通过正儿八经邮寄的方式跟他通信。  
“你会不会是搞错了？我没什么家人朋友给我寄东西……”  
“没有吧，我眼睛还不至于那么花……你进来看看呗，我腿脚不方便你就别总让我帮你了……”  
艾伦没再多说，走进门房查看了一眼那个包裹。牛皮纸上盖着“多洛斯肉铺”的戳，正下方还七扭八歪地写着三行小字：

内含食物，需要保鲜，请尽快送达。  
另，收到包裹的艾伦·耶格尔先生请尽快拆封，妥善贮藏。  
代 露易丝 寄

“搞错了吧，我从来没在这个肉铺订过货，也不认识叫露易丝的人。”他皱着眉，还有点懵。  
老头回头瞥了他一眼，“那你不要的话就放在那，有肉吃你不要自然有别人要……”  
艾伦犹豫了下，还是把这个神秘包裹抱走了。  
他回到家拆开包裹，里面装了些风干火腿，硬邦邦的，也不知道放了多久、还能不能吃。他更疑惑了，不明白这个“多洛斯肉铺”还是那个叫露易丝的人为什么知道他的姓名和住址，还给他寄了这些玩意儿。他掀起铺在箱底的最后一叠油纸，又发现了一个厚厚的信封，上面写着“艾伦·耶格尔先生 敬启”，落款依然签了个“露易丝”。  
他拿起那个信封紧锁着眉头，这一连串的蹊跷事就跟层层迷宫机关似的，他都不知道是好事坏事——可他心里有种强烈的直觉，觉得这信一定与过去所熟知的某人有关系。他刚刚冻得通红的手还没有完全缓过劲儿，拆信的动作十分笨拙，心里越急，手中的裁纸刀就越是不听使唤，他折腾了好一会儿才把那个厚信封打开，里面居然又掉落出来一个更小的信封，此外还有一沓厚厚的打印稿。  
他捡起小信封，看到上面有点眼熟的字迹，他的心脏剧烈跳动起来。明明屋里并不冷，他拆信的手却不住地颤抖，直到他把那封信取出来，才发现自己刚刚的预感并非错觉。

艾伦，你还好吗？  
能打听到你的消息真好，希望这封信能顺利送到你的手上，不知道我的名字会不会给你惹来麻烦，所以就暂且托人寄送了。你应该还记得我的，对吧？……

他深吸了一口气，才看了短短两句话，就几乎要窒息了。  
他还记得她吗？当然。只是已经不会再去主动记起了。  
他平静了一会儿，才继续向下读。

……对不起，没法事先打招呼，露易丝是我的学生，刚刚搬到“这边”来。她家人在你那边的商会有些关系，我也不确定这封信会以怎样的形式送到你手里，希望没有给你带来任何惊吓，如果我打扰到你现在的生活了，那我说声抱歉，但我还是想要从你这里得到回信，无论什么答复都好，你直接寄回到露易丝给的地址就好，我的要求是不是太多了？

他急忙翻了下扔在一旁的包装纸，幸好还在，他刚刚差点随手扔掉了，那上面确实写着那个肉铺的地址。

一下子好几年没联系，突然不知道该说什么好。其实前几年我一直都有给你写信的，不知道是不是全都没有寄到，你是很早就搬走了吗？之前每一封信我都有详细地跟你讲我和你分别后的生活，所以现在要是再让我复述一遍，我反而觉得有点奇怪，感觉自己一直在唠叨着同样的内容似的，如果要是能跟你再见面，我恐怕还是会跟你念叨个不停。哦对，差点忘了说，你可能猜不到我现在在哪，就在离你最近的地方，我现在跟阿明在同一所大学任教，真惊讶你们两个居然也失去了联系。不过看现在的样子，感觉过不了多久我们之间就再也不会有阻隔了（希望我没有说错话，也希望你愿意再见我）。唉，真是的，我又不知道该说什么了，明明刚打听到你的消息时我有很多话想说的，这会儿要落到纸面上却完全不知从何说起了，因为这几年发生了太多事情……同样，我也很想知道你这些年过得怎么样，写下来或是之后见面详细讲给我听都好，只要你愿意说，我绝对听不厌。  
真是抱歉，一下子啰嗦了这么一大段毫无逻辑的话，你会不会觉得过了这么多年我的表达能力还是那么糟糕？主要这封信写得实在太急了，我生怕晚送出一天就会与你错过。但为了证明我这些年的进步（我相信我有），特意给你附上了我刚刚写完的小说手稿，如果可以，也希望你能提些意见，真怀念跟你一起写书的日子。

爱你的， 

信的落款并没有署名，但不言自明。  
读信时艾伦忍不住笑了几次，读完心里却堵得慌，本来只要单向的知道她的消息就好，可要提起回信的事他就开始犹豫不决，刚刚收到信时的激动此刻已完全被莫名的不安所取代。  
从她的字里行间，他能感到那些故作轻松的话语是她极力掩盖紧张的假托，他觉得其实她没必要这样，因为怎么想他都比她更忐忑。她这些年应该过得很不错吧，至少一直生活在光明里，不像他，当年挣扎在怎样的泥淖中，如今就还是一样。他固然替她欣慰，却也因为她的美好而自惭形秽，甚至不确定自己该不该给她回信。当年离别，她问过他还会不会再见，他只是给了她一个幻想般的承诺，而从未想过真正兑现。他的确想要见她，却又不敢相见，倘若早有这样的决心，这几年他也必会把自己打理得更像个人样。  
他有些难过，默默地把信又塞回信封，将胡乱扔在地上的包装纸收拾好，坐回到书桌前沉思了很久。期间他无数次想要拿出那封信再读一遍，却都在将欲伸手的瞬间止住了。最后，他只是抽出了附在信封里的小说手稿漫无目的地翻读。  
他定定地坐在书桌旁读了一晚上，她说的没错，她这些年真的进步了太多，她说让他提提意见，事实上他却无从下笔，无论说什么都显得单薄。挣扎到最后他还是又掏出了那封信，内心想要见她的渴望依然不减，借着那股冲动，他飞速地翻出纸笔铺在桌上。  
他落笔写下了她的名字。  
十分钟过去了，他还是没想好第一句话该如何写。  
他如同雕塑般维持着一个姿势，内心的情感越是汹涌就越是一个字都写不出来。  
一个小时过去了，纸面上依然只有一个名字。  
时间已过零点，他身上有些倦意了，却一点也不想睡。  
某个瞬间，他突然变得果决起来，甚至都不知道自己是如何想通的——他撕碎了信纸扔进垃圾桶，又迅速地把她的手稿拽到眼前，拿起笔认真研读起来。  
他熬了个通宵，一直到窗外传来鸟叫才起身回床上小睡了一会儿。他已经给她的小说简单改完了初稿，准备睡一觉起来再做详细审阅——像在较劲儿似的，他恨不得将毕生所学都投入进去了。  
两天后，他打算把改好的手稿寄回去，在封装之前突然顿住了，不过这次，他没再太多犹豫，提起笔在稿纸的空白处简单写了句：

尽力做了些修订，希望你能满意，还有些更细致的意见我们可以见面再聊（就是不知道要等到什么时候，这日子要再这么持续下去，在那之前我们也许都能一起完成三部作品了）

他强压着内心的紧张与渴望写下了这串话，觉得自己“伪装”得比她强点，至少从字面上乍一看显得还挺洒脱的。  
大概吧。

THE END


	6. 番外6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让视角

1  
（1988年冬）  
“嘿！”  
一个娇媚的声音从他身后响起。  
他家楼下的街区常常有些站街女出没，他正打算弓着腰匆匆走过，本以为自己如今这副模样不该吸引她们注意的。  
他假装没有听见，加快了脚步。  
“诶我叫你呢——跑什么呀？”  
女人的声音越发放荡了，他不明白自己到底给了她什么错觉，好像自己能让她赚着钱似的。  
她轻盈地绕到他面前，撑上他身旁的一盏街灯。  
“多大人了还害羞……”她画着粗劣妆容的面孔被路灯映得更加可怖。  
让打量着她，表情严肃起来。  
“小姐，我不想妨碍你做生意，请不要在我身上浪费时间了。”  
“把我当什么人了，我也不是给钱就接啊，我看上去有那么贱吗？”她瞬间戴上了淫荡无比的面具。  
“……我不知道该说什么，但我真的不是你揽客的对象。”  
“我就是看你顺眼才跟你搭话的，别这样嘛……”女人一下子搂住了他的脖子。  
“你松开……”  
他没再留情面，一把甩开女人，她打了个趔趄跌到了墙上。这几年就算混得再不怎么样，当年的底子还是在的，他轻易不展示过去，除非真的有人把他惹急了。  
他没再瞅那个女人，再走两步路就到自己的公寓门口了。  
“我就是想找个地方好歹凑合过一晚……”  
扶在墙上的女人声音突然弱气下来了。  
让回头看了眼，她背对着他，不知是不是错觉，他总觉得她似乎一瞬间变瘦弱了很多，还有点似曾相识。  
但他不想再管那么多了。  
“我说了，我不是你的客人……”  
他抛下了这句话便静静地上楼了。

那晚后来，他又从窗外听到了那个女人的声音，似乎是终于如愿以偿接到了客人。可再后来，在他楼下肆情苟合过的两人又起了争执，好像是嫖客提了裤子就不想给钱。女人尖声骂了起来，紧接着就被男人揍了一顿，凄厉的痛苦叫声响的整栋楼都能听见。  
没一会儿，楼下就复归平静了，只隐约能听见两声女人的呻吟。  
让躺在床上，怎么也睡不下去了。他犹豫了很久，终于还是拗不过内心某种奇怪的冲动，起床下楼了。

“那个，你要不要过来一下……来我家？”他沉闷地对蹲在地上无声哭泣的女人说。  
女人惊讶地抬起头看着他，他并没有直视她，“你是来看我笑话的？还是来趁人之危的？”  
“我们之间可以有点信任吗？”  
“现在倒装起好人了？收起你廉价的同情吧……”  
让安静了一会儿才开口，“别多说了，这么冷的天，你犯不上再赌气了……退一万步讲，我刚刚也并没有亏欠你的。”  
男人的语气很深沉，女人又躲在暗处吸了吸鼻子，僵持了一会儿便跟着他回去了。  
让的家不大，仅仅是老式公寓楼里的一个一居室，跟以前还在国安局任职时自然没法比。不过他一向把房间收拾得还算干净，回来后随便整理了一下就给女人腾出了一间干净的卧室，自己则搬到了客厅的沙发上。他给了女人一套自己的衬衫和运动短裤，示意她可以先去洗个澡，如果身上哪里破了，他还有处理伤口的医用品。女人没看他，低着头接过东西就扭头径直走进了浴室，跟在自己家似的。  
让没再管她，回头躺到了沙发里。其实他以前可不是什么好心人，遇到这种情况，他铁定是冷着脸无动于衷地走过去，现在倒好，生活得越落魄倒是越好着接济别人了。其实他并不知道自己到底算不算一个好人，不过曾有人对他这么讲过，那姑且就算一个吧。  
他不确定那女人到底在他的浴室里呆了多久，里面一会儿传来哗哗的水声，一会儿又停的，他是没太在乎她浪费了多少水了，但不得不说，的确挺吵的。他闭上了眼，晕晕乎乎的，却怎么也睡不踏实，直到她突然闪现在他眼前，压上他的身子，他才猛地清醒过来。  
“你干什么！”  
他蹭地一下把她整个人抖落到地上，女人身上可能还有点伤，这下被触痛了，伏在地上不住地吸着气。  
“……你要是弄好了就赶紧去睡吧，卧室都给你收拾出来了。”他冷冷地说。  
“我不是想着没什么报偿你吗……”  
“用不着。我就施舍你一晚上，明天一早你就给我收拾东西走人。”  
“哎哟你现在这么冷淡，刚刚还充什么好人？”  
她抬起头，仰视着他。  
“就这你还不满足了？你别跟我耍嘴皮子，我以前早就应付惯了，你别以为我的好心是取之不尽的……”  
不知为何，女人卸了浓妆的面容他越看越熟悉，她看上去远比刚刚那样显得年轻。而女人似乎也对着他的脸犹疑起来，这还是这晚两人第一次这么仔细地观察彼此的模样。  
“你看什么看……”女人的语气不如之前那样理直气壮了，甚至有几分遮掩的意思。  
让才意识到自己刚刚盯着她出神得有点过分，急忙移开了目光。女人也微微侧过脑袋，用碎发挡住了脸。两人都像是携着不可告人的秘密怕被对方认出一样躲闪着。  
让曾经在国安局有着丰富的侦查经验，对于见过的面孔几乎有着过目不忘的本领，虽然这些年不干了，能力有些退化，但他依然确信眼下这个女人绝对是他曾见过且有着深刻印象的——她有着一头近乎乌黑的深褐色头发，皮肤苍白得跟纸一样，身材又格外瘦削。  
妓女，近乎乌发，苍白的面孔，似乎相仿的年纪……  
记忆正在一点一滴变得清晰，他想起来了……  
他曾在毕奇路那个高级妓馆见过她，是在四年前，对，是1984年，这个年份他记得格外清晰。  
可陡然间，他重拾记忆那刻奇妙的胜利感又被一股沮丧和说不出的沉重所取代，哽得他一时间说不出话来。  
如果他没记错，他初次见到她的那天，应该是在醉意下误把她认成了另一副面孔。但好在最后关头清醒过来了，他们那晚什么也没发生，他还偷偷给她塞了一笔钱，跟她说趁着年轻离开那里，趁着自己还有机会做一个幸福的人……  
他下意识回望了她一眼，她似乎察觉到了有什么不对，一直躲着他的目光——这让他更加确信，她就是之前遇到的那个雏妓。  
他更感压抑了。的确，她像他说的那样，离开了那里，可是如今……  
转瞬他又为自己感到羞愧，那本是他多年来第一次施予善意，就像在一片茫然中迈出的第一小步，而后的行动，他就像魔怔了一般，一点一点把过去的自己全部舍弃，赌上了一切才走到今天这样的境遇……可是然后呢？  
他看着自己曾施予善心的人如今的模样，再审视着自己如今的模样，复杂的懊悔、不甘与痛苦顿时涌上心头，他双肘撑在膝上，抱着头埋起脸，双唇忍不住抽搐起来。  
“呵哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
女人突然诡异地笑出来，声音像从地底冒出来似的，让人毛骨悚然。  
“怎么？认出老熟人了？我刚还在想你身上怎么有股熟悉的气息，要知道我从来不去记嫖客的长相的……”她的声音很诡异，分不清是笑是哭，“可唯独你我记得很深刻，你可是唯一一个翻了牌却不睡的人，这么多年我就遇着你一个，那天也是，今天也是……你有这癖好吗？”  
女人从地上爬起来，抓住他的手腕，想要跟他对视。让还在不停躲闪着。  
“怎么？你还怕我不成？”她猛烈而又无助地摇着他，“你也会怕？你也会有今天？你知不知道第一次见你那天我怕得都要死了……生怕哪一点得罪了你们官老爷就得挨好几顿饿……想不到风水轮流转，今天轮到你怕了？”  
她已经哭了出来，声音变得无比怪异。  
“我没有怕……”好一会儿，让抬起头，声音变得虚弱无力，“你……为什么会在这里……”  
女人没有回答他，在他的追问下哭得更厉害了，喘得根本说不出话来。  
让仰在沙发背上，毫无聚焦地望着天花板，听着女人一边大哭一边没条理的控诉。  
“我为什么会在这里……一切都是由你而起啊……是你告诉我，我可以离开那里……你告诉我……我还可以追求幸福……你告诉我……这世上还有善意，还会有人对我好……我信了，可之后呢？”  
不知从何时起，他的眼角也被泪水浸湿了，他吸着鼻子，没有打断她。  
“……我以为，还会有人这样对我，还会再有一个人来真心疼我……所以我信了，我信了他，不顾一切地跟他跑了……”她经过刚刚一番撕心裂肺的哭嚎，总算稍稍平息了些，偶尔还自嘲地笑两声，“但他不是什么好人，也怪我那会儿太天真了，真以为自己能逃出那个鬼地方一跃成为正常人家的太太了……后来才知道，原来曾经我最想逃离的地方，竟然是再也回不去的温暖故乡了……你说可不可笑……”  
“你没想过做点别的吗？”让的声音越来越微弱。  
“做什么啊？你倒是给我指个有尊严的赚钱的门路啊……”  
让无力地合上了眼睛。  
“不过我最近轻松点了，整天这么有一单没一单的接着，日子也能过……就是偶尔会遇上一两个来了就干、干完又不给钱的……但也可以忍受，毕竟我现在也没什么负担了……”  
“什么？”  
“我本来有个孩子，三个月前死了，死了也好，我反而轻松了……”她轻笑起来。  
他感觉浑身发软，甚至不知从何而起。  
“不过看你日子也不好过，”过了好久，她问，“说说吧，你这几年又怎么了？之前见你可不是这副样子……”  
他笑了出来。她也跟着一起笑，带着疑惑又不过度惊讶的神情。  
“你觉得很可笑吗？”他无力地问。  
“我看你笑我才笑的，应该是你觉得可笑吧？”  
“是啊……这年头谁都挺可笑的……”  
“应该说这个世道就很可笑吧……”  
两人沉默了很久，女人受不住了，“所以你之前在哪里任职？我是说，你现在是不是不干了？感觉你跟几年前变化挺大的……”  
“国安局。”他用气声平静地说。  
“喔……”她没有太惊讶，“国安局的客人我之前见过一些，之前见到你时，我感觉你应该也是他们中的一员，不过……不过你现在怎么这样了？”  
让哼了一声，“不想干了，干不下去了……”  
“可你现在看上去并不轻松……”  
“是吗？你也这么觉得吗？”  
“……这得问你自己吧？”  
让一言不发地瘫在沙发上，这个问题，三年来他不知问过自己多少遍，在暗无天日的地下室拆信时他在问，窝在充满霉味的狭小公寓里他在问，每个月被房东催着交房租交水电、交完后盘点着账户里的余额时他也在问……  
“不想了……”良久，他轻声叹了口气，把刚刚滑落到地上的毯子又盖回身上，“想也没用，做过的事情就别回头看了……”  
“是吗？”她小声问了句。  
他的动作做了一半，手停在空中，顿了片刻，对女人说，“你也一样，人还是应该往前看的。”  
她笑出了声，“你这些年也是这么自欺欺人地安慰自己的吧，说出来你不觉得可笑吗？我们的前路到底有什么啊……”  
让吸了一口气，让自己尽力平静下来。  
她说的没错，这就是他无数次安慰自己的话，正如他无数次问自己“值吗”，就为了那一瞬间的善意……  
他看了看蜷缩着伏在地上的女人，她的姿态里满是风尘的忸怩和嘲弄的卑微，她的字里行间听不出一丝对于他的谢意，如果他从未与她重逢，那份施与者的美好幻觉或许还能支撑着他，可正是她以这样的面貌突然出现，让他本就飘摇的自我认同变得更加不堪一击。  
曾被他有意无意地伤害过的人至今仍不时入梦，而曾被他施以援手的人又各自散落在天涯，他无从知道他们过得好不好，更不知道他们是否会珍惜他自以为的好意。空有善心却始终成不了好人，看遍黑暗又无法安然做一个恶人，这是他一直彷徨着走不出的深渊。  
“对不起……”他突然对女人说，“我从来没奢望你能感激我，但如果我当年的所为给你带来的只有烦恼，我至少可以为自己辩解，因为我当时所怀抱的只有单纯的善意……哪怕它无果而终了……”  
他的声音突然哽咽，泪水不可自抑地落下，情绪如被抽走了最后一根承重的梁子，瞬间轰然崩塌了。  
女人看着他，有些吃惊，但很快就一同沉入了那股没来由的悲伤中。  
她爬起身，把高大的男人一把揽入怀中，两个陌生人背抵着同样的绝望，生出了同病相怜的错觉，这股亲切像黑暗中最后一丝火烛一样卑微。  
“其实是我该说对不起……”过了许久，两人的情绪都渐渐恢复平静，女人轻声对怀里的男人说了句，“是我让你失望了……”  
“你别这么说，人生本来就是这样的，我也习惯了……”他瘫在她怀里的姿态变得自如了许多，就像倒在母亲的怀里一样，“至少现在，我很感激你在这里陪着我。”  
“谢谢……谢谢你……”她的脸抵在他的后背上，声音越来越小，他可以听到，却没再回应。  
“……可是人生好辛苦啊，你都是怎么坚持过来的？”她又微弱地问了句。  
他思考了很久，不知该如何回答。  
“也没什么，就是坚持不下去的时候，咬咬牙就又过了一天……”  
他最后是这样说的，女人也没再问。  
他曾对另一个女孩说过，有的人只要存在着，对于他人便可能是一种莫大的宽慰了，他希望他们都能平等地、无所畏惧地共存于阳光下，这大概就是他在无望中所坚持的唯一一点美好了吧……  
第二天一早他就上班去了。他没管那女人，甚至彼此连姓名都没有过问，等他再回家时，她就已经把房间都打理齐整离开了。从那之后，她再也没在那一带出现过。

2  
（1989年冬）  
这天一早让就觉得有些不对劲，周围的同事上班时也都显得心不在焉的——其实这种状态已经持续了一段日子了，只是今天格外明显，好像大家都不约而同有着某种预感似的。近半年来，艾国时局太动荡了，特别这两个月，民众游行示威格外频繁，无非就是向政府施压要求民主权利。其实让曾经在工作打过交道的人大多都是对当局有异心的家伙，他早就见怪不怪了，不过近来搞得这么声势浩大倒是从没想过，但他现在对于此类事情也都看得很淡了，他曾经站在高位都无法左右的事情，如今身处卑微又能如何呢？他没顾上那么多，上班时间他都一心埋头拆信。  
没一会儿，走廊里越来越嘈杂，吵得人无法再聚精会神，他终于抬起头听了听周围的动静。  
铁门突然被撞开，隔壁组的同事风风火火地闯进来激动地叫喊着，有几个人似乎还哭出来了，办公室顿时乱成一团。他从一堆喧闹中听到某人喊了句“那个老家伙终于滚蛋了”什么的，一时间还没反应过来，也没跟着那些同事瞎起哄。后来他放下手里的工作，出门打听了一下才知道，就在刚刚，在党内政治局会议上，他们的总书记迫于国内各方的压力宣布辞职。  
听到这个消息时他还有点懵，因为就算他对当前的形势有所耳闻，但这种事也未免太离谱了。没十分钟的工夫，他们整个小办公楼的人都知道这个消息了，此时游行的队伍已经行进到他们楼前，大家全都没心情再工作了，纷纷走出地下室，冲到大街上加入到游行人群中。让也被推搡着来到大街上，他这会儿依然恍恍惚惚的，甚至分不清这是现实还是做梦，只是毫无目的地跟随着人群向前走着。不过很快他就清醒过来了，也终于意识到这些游行的人的最终目的地是哪里了——距离他们那座小办公楼不远的地方，正是国安局大楼。  
他看着游行人群疯了似的冲进大楼，都像是在发泄积压已久的愤怒和不平。而他在距离国安局大门最近的街角停住了脚步，此刻他是镇静的，远远望着那栋工作了十几年的建筑物，心里陡然生出了一种陌生感。他从来往的人的喊叫中听出，里面ECHO的人乱作一团，似乎也没有抵御的意思，而档案室里更是乌泱泱的，示威的人们冲进去从秘密警察手里奋力抢夺他们正手忙脚乱试图销毁的机密资料。让在街口伫立了很久，也看到了一些国安局的工作人员从楼里逃出来，有认识的前同事，但大多是不认识的面孔，恍惚中，他仿佛还看到了自己。一时半会儿他都分不清自己此时究竟抱持着怎样的情绪。  
“嘿！”  
一个声音从他背后响起，熟悉到他居然有了种陌生感。  
他回过头。  
“弗洛克……”他还在愣着。  
“怎么，这么久没见不认识了？”  
“你怎么在这？”他锁起了眉头。  
“老远见到你，就过来打个招呼啊。”  
让上下打量着眼前的男人，他穿着常服，模样跟几年前没什么变化，一头红发梳得整整齐齐，面色很平静，跟周遭的环境很是不搭。  
“你……没在上班吗？”  
弗洛克笑了出来，“都这样了，还上什么班啊？”  
让还在疑惑着，弗洛克又哼了一声，“你怎么了？几年不见都变这么迟钝了？”  
他上前拍了拍让的肩膀，“要不一起走走？”

一路上，都是弗洛克一个人在自说自话，谈了很多艾国当前的形势和未来的走向，也谈了自己，他说他从一两个月前就不怎么去上班了，当局迟早要完蛋，他也在考虑后面的路该怎么走。听着他骄傲的语气，让似乎找到了一些过去的影子，好像眼前这个男人这几年根本就没什么变化。  
“进去喝一杯呗？”弗洛克指着街边一家店铺提议。  
让这才发现，不知不觉中两人已走到了银杏大街和双偶路的交叉口，他心里咯噔了一下。没错，弗洛克指的那家店看上去跟几年前也没什么变化，那就是花神咖啡馆。  
弗洛克嘴角勾起一丝轻佻的笑，让更加确信，他就是故意引他到这来的。他皱了皱眉，硬着头皮跟弗洛克走进店里。  
花神咖啡馆的老板也没有变，还是那个叫费尔南的矮胖男人。让最后一次跟他打照面还是四年前他刚刚从国安局离职的时候，那会儿他来这喝了顿闷酒，虽然当时他什么也没跟老板说，这会儿见到他却觉得莫名尴尬。他低着头阴着脸跟着弗洛克去一处角落的位置坐下，不过费尔南老板似乎对两人倒是没什么特别的反应，像对着初次见面的客人一样热情地给他们递上了菜单。  
“听说这家店茴香酒还不错？”弗洛克的眼睛掠过菜单上方盯着让，  
“……”  
“你不是以前常来嘛？”  
“你要是想试试就点。”  
“行啊，我的确想试下。你也来一杯？”  
“不了，我这两年不喝酒了，”他冷冷地回绝，又招呼来了费尔南，“老板，一杯茴香酒、一杯咖啡。”  
酒上来后，弗洛克反而不说话了，一口一口喝着，一会儿看看窗外，一会儿扫视下店里的环境，唯独没再看让。没过多久，他杯中的酒就喝干净了，然后又点了一杯。让默默看着弗洛克的脸越变越红，他知道，他根本不胜酒力。  
“你到底想找我说什么？”让放下咖啡杯，冷静地问了句。  
弗洛克开始笑起来，“你终于问了……你难道不知道吗？”  
让皱着眉盯着他，没有说话。  
“唉，你这几年过得怎么样啊？”  
“你到底想干什么……”  
“你别把咱俩的关系搞得这么对立好吗？我们之前或许是有些过结，可我今天只是单纯作为老同学找你出来喝酒的，而且都现在了，你还有防着我的必要吗……”  
“你真是喝多了……”  
“……这两年你也很寂寞吧？特别是马可调职之后，你是不是也觉得日子难熬得很？”弗洛克没理会让，接着自言自语。  
“弗洛克，你要是没别的事我就走了……”说着，他就站起身准备扭头离开。  
“你说，我们这二十年来的意义在哪儿啊……”弗洛克闷声问了句，让停住脚步。  
“你说什么？”  
“你坐下，坐下嘛……”弗洛克的声音有些含糊，胡乱在空中挥了下手。  
让迟疑了片刻，又回到他对面坐下。  
“……要么就是像你这样，不听劝，非要瞎搞，然后到现在活得不人不鬼……”弗洛克眼神发散着，拄着下巴说个没完，让在一旁听得很烦，“要么就是像我这种……你说我哪一步走错了吗？结果还是到了这步田地……”  
“你怎么了？”  
“也没什么……哎其实我早就明白了不该把自己卖给某种价值，人只该做自己，只不过单个人的力量还真是渺小啊，选错一步的风险真的太大了……”  
“你不是一直在自己的路上走的很稳吗？”  
“但现在又到了清零重选的时候了啊……”弗洛克看着让，眼神严肃起来，“所以我必须以你为前车之鉴……”  
“……”  
“跟我说说吧，让，你这些年都什么感受，嗯？你当年是选择孤立自傲地做自己了，现在有没有后悔过？”  
“你再胡说八道我真的走了……”让开始有点恼怒了。  
“都到了今天你还要瞒我吗？你当年但凡不那么执拗也不至于走到今天这步啊……”  
让严肃地看着他，不置可否。  
弗洛克盯了他许久，干笑两声，收回了眼神，“不过也不好说，就算你把自己卖给ECHO，到今天也未必有好下场，只不过你当年太沉不住气了，稍微采取婉转点的方式，或许也比现在强点，你抽身得太早也太决绝了……”  
让长吁一声，闭上双目，“弗洛克，还轮不到你来教我如何做人。”  
“你很瞧不起我，对吗？你什么时候变得这么清高了……可是我又有什么错吗？”弗洛克语气越来越激动。  
“没说你有错，你还是少喝点吧……”让冷冷地打断他。  
“……我接下来该怎么走呢？”弗洛克很久才平静下来，无力地问了句，“你又会怎么走呢？”  
让的眉头在颤抖，他沉思了好一会儿，两人都迷茫地瘫着。  
“让，我再问你一个问题……”弗洛克突然问，“当年猎人行动的最后，你有没有做过些手脚？我指的是雷枪牌打字机的事，既然在艾伦·耶格尔的家里发现了暗格，我不信他没有藏过东西……换句话说，他到底是不是克鲁格？”  
让低着头，笑了出来，“弗洛克，都过去四年了，你还活在那一天吗？”  
弗洛克面色冷了下来，“活在那天的人是你吧……”  
“至少我已经没那么纠结了，而你，你到今天还在惦记着当年在那上面栽的跟头，这让你无法再理直气壮地自称'胜利者'了对吗？而且你想不明白其中的道理，所以你只能在过去徘徊……”  
一连串的话，他脱口而出，对面的男人脸色越来越难看。  
“这才哪到哪，我是不是胜利者还远远没有定论，你也别太狂妄了。”  
“你爱怎么想怎么想吧，”让无奈地叹了口气，“但不管怎么样，就像你说的，以当下的形势，我们都需要一切清零重新开始了，人不能总是停留在过去，弗洛克。”  
“……你打算怎么办？”  
“无论我怎么办都与你无关吧？我只是更确信了这点，放到今天，我们还是会选择不同的道路，所以也就没必要再多为对方操心了。”让站起身，最后对弗洛克说了句，“希望我们以后都顺利。”  
他走出了花神咖啡馆，来到大街上，身边不停有神情亢奋的人奔走而过，他对今天所经历的一切第一次有了实感。或许他该感谢弗洛克带他来这里，此刻他只觉得自己全然从过去中解放出来了。  
冬日午后的阳光格外耀眼，他的脚步越来越轻快，他呼吸到了前所未有的新鲜空气——是自由。

THE END


	7. 番外7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 艾笠婚后故事

1  
（1985年1月）  
整个冬日天气难得晴朗，三笠也难得有半天休息时间，她和艾伦终于一起走出了小房间。相识数月，无论是之前假扮夫妻还是现在真的在一起，他们都很少有约会的机会，有时他们自己也说不清他们到底处在怎样的状态，在逼仄的房间亲密共处时，总有种偷情的感觉，可当一同出现在咖啡馆或是邻里面前、被人称作先生、太太时，又会萌生一种恍惚的有恃无恐——不过这些矛盾和纠结此刻都败给了好天气，他们一起走在太阳底下，毫不顾忌地手牵手，心里满溢的只是不言自明的喜悦。  
阳光透过街边的橱窗打在里面陈列的宝石首饰上又反射出耀眼的光，晃得人不能不转头仔细瞧瞧。那是个很老的店铺了，看样子应该是卖二手珠宝的中古店，三笠扒在橱窗上，张望着里面琳琅眩目的宝石金银，很久都没有移开步子。  
“……你很喜欢这些东西吗？”艾伦看着她闪亮的眼睛问了句。  
“也不是，我就是喜欢看看……”三笠的眼睛依然没有离开橱窗，伸出手指着里面，“艾伦你帮我看看，那条项链的价签，我看不清那个价格……”  
“哪个啊？”  
“就那条白金镶红宝石、旁边还有一圈碎钻的，价签就在展台角落里，我这边看不清……”  
“3,5000？”艾伦平静地嘟囔。  
“这么贵啊……”三笠小声叹了句，手掌还扒在玻璃上。  
“你是不是也有一条红宝石的项链？”说着他下意识地拉了下女孩的领口，但她这会儿并没有戴着。  
“我那个小多了……”她悻悻地默念，马上又瞟了男人一眼，“你还说呢，之前你都不提醒我一声，阿尼说那个链子戴着太招摇了会惹人注目的……”  
“那我又不知道你那个很贵嘛……多少钱啊？”  
三笠愣了下，“我也不知道，是我爸妈送我的成年礼物。”  
“不过这玩意儿也太贵了吧……”他小声嘀咕了句，“以前我妈也有很多首饰，不过我对这些价钱都没什么概念……”  
“其实我也是，我对宝石的成色和工艺还能说出个一二，但对价格也没什么概念……我家住在郊区嘛，平时不怎么进城，基本上吃用都是爸妈准备好的，以前我买东西都不看价格的……”  
“那我也一样啊，一个人生活前几乎从来不会过问这些东西。”  
“其实刚跟你搬到一起时，我一点都不习惯城里的起居，又不敢乱花钱又怕你笑话……”三笠嘟着嘴，艾伦一把从身后搂住了她。  
“你说家住在郊区，又什么生活上的事都不管，看来你是某个庄园的大小姐吗？”  
三笠此前从没跟艾伦讲过自己的家庭，她顿了顿，含糊地敷衍过去，“都是过去的事了，也比不上你家……”  
“反正咱们就是彼此彼此，不过感觉你来了以后日子也没有我一个人时那么拮据了。”  
“那是因为我也打工赚钱啊，而且费尔南先生也经常让我把店里剩下的食材、日用品什么的补贴家用……其实我之前因为没生活经验浪费了好多钱呢，你都不知道……你也是，什么都不懂，所以后来我才坚持让你接受文化局的差事……”  
“唉，日子嘛，要是就我一个人，凑合能过就行……”他把她又搂紧了些。  
“那如果我们以后有了孩子呢？爸爸妈妈都这么不会过日子，那该怎么办？”  
艾伦愣住了，三笠所说是他从未想过的事情，她突然提起，就像开了个不着边际的玩笑。  
“……你说什么呢？”他尴尬地笑了声，控制着自己的情绪以免过分激烈。  
“我就是说有这种可能嘛……”三笠感觉自己的脸烫了起来，她下意识地扫了一眼身后的男人，惊诧地发现他竟然也有些脸红了，但她还没来得及回应就被他搪塞过去了。  
“行了行了，干嘛想那么远的事……”他紧紧箍住女孩的腰肢，把脸埋在她的肩膀后面。  
三笠之前也曾经对类似的未来畅想脱口而出，他觉得自己此刻倒是已经没那么犹豫了，甚至还生出了一丝不切实际的渴望。他看着橱窗里那条熠熠闪光的红宝石项链，看着玻璃上映出的三笠的影子，连她目光的清澈都映得格外分明。  
“别动，你就这么站着，”他按住想要挪下身子的女孩，把她的领口又往下扯了扯，雪白的脖颈显露了出来，“你看，你真的很适合红宝石呢……”  
橱窗里的红宝石项链刚刚好挂在了三笠倒影的颈项上，尽管在冬日里裸露出了脖子，她的脸却烧得更红了。  
“那条项链确实好看……”艾伦又不禁感叹了句。  
“好了……我又没惦记着那个……”三笠低下头，有点不好意思了，“而且我对这些东西也没那么在意啦，要是有这钱，我宁愿搬回乡下住大一点的房子，空气和风景都比城里好……”  
“可以，都随你……”艾伦已经不再顾虑这些幻想是不是切合实际，反正要认真起来的话，哪个都没实现的可能，而他只想沉浸在此刻的满足当中罢了。  
他搂着她的手开始微妙地向上滑动，他看着她雪白修长的后颈，情不自禁地吻了上去。  
“你干什么啊……”她被他冰凉的嘴唇一瞬戳破了幻想，开始躲闪起来，“在大街上呢……你要干什么啦……”  
他没有停下，侧着头亲吻着她的秀发和脸颊，怀中的女孩还在挣扎。  
“有人看着呢，你别这样……”  
“那我们回家吧，今天在外面也转够了……”  
他还在顺着她的脖颈深嗅轻吻，只是稍稍松了手上的力道。她嗔笑一声，挣离了他的怀抱。他们今天的确晒了挺久的太阳，可以回到那个狭小却并不冰冷的房间了。

2  
（1993年秋）  
“……厨房纸一提，大米一袋，通用面粉一袋，鸡蛋两打，牛奶两升……你都记下来了吗？”三笠的声音从楼上传来。  
“记着呢，不过我们也用不着一次性买这么多东西吧……开进城也就二十多分钟的功夫，去一趟也没那么难吧……”艾伦在楼下，趴在厨房的灶台上记着购物单，一边应和着。  
“那这些东西早晚都要买的啊……”  
“我知道，我是说先把这两天急用的东西买好就行。”  
“那过两天我们还要请鲍勃还有迪安他们两家过来吃顿便饭啊，家里总不能什么都没有吧？”  
“那也用不着这么多吧……你看看这单子都列了多长了……”  
“算了，你等我收拾完东西我自己去……”三笠的声音有些不耐烦了，“你看看你这些东西堆的乱七八糟的……我不是说这个箱子只装卧室的东西嘛……”  
两人婚后本来在城里住了两三年，现在艾伦基本都是在家写作，三笠也只有在学校有课时才会过去，他们就索性搬到了乡下。不过搬家的确是个费劲的事，三笠跪在卧室的地板上，一件一件地整理箱子里的东西，热得满头大汗，看到艾伦把东西堆得杂乱就更是心烦。  
男人倒是已经习惯她这样的数落了，默默地把嘴闭上，同时也把她的声音从耳畔屏蔽掉了。  
“你怎么把书都堆到衣服里去了啊？我之前都跟你说了好多遍了，把书放到那个纸箱子里去……”  
她突然愣住了，手里还拿着从艾伦的针织衫里翻出的一本书——正是他们此前一起创作的《失败者》。  
艾伦在楼下察觉到了她的动静，更加默不作声了。其实他明白，这件事她早晚会知道的。  
《失败者》是他们八年前一起写的剧本，因为经历了一段特殊时期，直到前两年才在国内正式出版。这一度本是他们最骄傲的作品，却因为一年前查看个人历史档案的经历变成了他们之间不可说的话题。或许他们无需对那个可能因此事受到牵连的秘密警察怀有歉疚，毕竟造成这一切的责咎不在他们，但那事就如同卡在喉咙的刺一样让人难以释怀，而本以为的胜利也变成沉重的砝码，加在负罪的天平上，他们已经无法像以前一样享受纯粹的快乐了。  
三笠定了神，把那本书塞回原地，假装没有看到似的，又开始数落起别的有的没的，声音里还有丝不自然的颤抖。艾伦配合地应和了两声，好让她不那么尴尬。其实两人都很清楚，这事根本没必要藏着掖着，只是他们都希望对方的生活可以保持轻盈的调子，实在无需总是提及沉重的过往了。

之后三笠草草地把卧室布置出来就跟着艾伦一起进城采购了，一路上两人都再没什么异常。再回到家已是傍晚时分了，他们一下车就看见金色的晚霞映于金色的麦田之上，蔓延得无边无际。这种旷然开阔的景象是他们此前在城里鲜有见到的，温柔平和难以自抑地从心头生出来，两人不经意地对视了下，一种默契安然落定。  
“我们去走走吧。”艾伦轻声提议。  
三笠看了他一眼，淡淡地笑了下，就接着去整理后备箱的东西了，“你先帮我把这些东西放到冰箱去。”  
之后两人在乡间的小路一起散步了很久，三笠走在前面，偶尔伸手拨弄看看路边田里的麦穗，偶尔跟艾伦说起今后打算在院子里种点什么。艾伦很清楚三笠有时候执拗得很，好多事过了脑子就会一直惦记着，只是嘴上未必会跟他表露出来，此时她越是顾左右而言他，他就更能感到她的焦灼。  
“再过一两个月天就凉下来了，等明年开春再考虑种什么吧。”他上前走了几步，轻轻地说。  
“那至少室内可以养养花什么的嘛。”  
“我可以准备准备酿点酒。”他自然地揽过她的肩膀，她放开手中的穗子，靠回到他身上。  
天色暗了，夜空的月轮已经显露出来，这正好是一年之中最好的时节，凉风习习的，田里的空气新鲜得能沁到人骨子里。三笠把手搭上艾伦的腰，两人相互倚着向回走。她觉得他们已经有段日子没有亲密地肩并肩一起走了，这会儿就仿佛回到了过去，她很喜欢身边的男人姿态放松的样子，也格外珍惜他主动展露的温柔，她自己的心也跟着变得甜蜜起来了。  
“还有个事……”他又开口，“我想重新修订《失败者》。”  
“诶？”她一下子没反应过来，脚步顿住了。  
“啊……你今天应该看到了吧，我把成书和这两年留下来的一些手稿都整理好搬过来了，打算这些天就着手开始了，正好这里的环境也很适合静下心来写作，你要是愿意的话我们可以一起改。”  
“不是，我是问，你怎么突然想起来修订这个了？”  
“毕竟是差不多十年前写的了，那会儿还不太成熟，里面也说了很多不合适的话，之前那版太仓促了，现在想想又有很多新的感悟了，就想加进去。”  
“嗯。”三笠应着，手在艾伦的腰上肯定地拍了拍，“我跟你一起吧。”  
她没再多问艾伦经历了怎样的心路历程，她知道他不是很爱与人敞开心扉，特别是这一年，所以如果他不主动开口，她也不会步步紧逼给两人徒增压力。  
“哎，其实我去见过那位ECHO.II37/1先生了，呃，应该是让·基尔希斯坦先生对吧……”看到妻子沉默着，艾伦平静地脱口而出。  
三笠愣住了，扭过头呆呆地望着他，“你说你……你什么时候……”  
“抱歉，之前没跟你说……”他把她往自己身边搂紧了些，小声解释着，像犯了错似的，“我前段时间去的，就你回东洋的那段时间，我去看了看……”  
“你怎么都不跟我说啊？”三笠埋怨着，“他……他在哪里？你怎么找到他的？”  
“行了行了，我就知道要是告诉你的话，你肯定会操这么多心……”艾伦扶着三笠的肩膀，认真地看着她的眼睛小声解释。  
“你见他都说什么了啊？他现在怎么样啊？”她根本没顾上听他的解释。  
“啧……你能不能先听我说完啊……”艾伦略微提高了音量，三笠终于稍稍平静些了。  
“我是找到他了，但是没有跟他打照面……我只是觉得……”他的言语又迟疑起来，“我只是觉得像现在这样各自过着平静生活、互不打扰或许更好？”  
三笠的表情凝滞着，欲言又止。  
“我当时想尽办法去查他的下落也不过是想让自己安心些罢了，真的见到了又能怎样呢？我们能怎么做呢？”  
她黯然地垂下眼睛，其实这样的话他们不只听到过一次，甚至她对他也曾这样说过，说到底他们这一年来的执著，更多还是因为过不去自己心里的坎儿吧，这种不明所以的负罪感很奇怪，明明他们都没有做错什么，却意外有种自己并不无辜的错觉。  
“那……他现在怎么样？”她过了好一会儿才支支吾吾地问了句。  
“他应该就是你之前提到过的那个人吧，至少从描述上挺像的……我觉得他应该还挺享受现在的生活的，所以看到他的样子，我也不好意思再多打扰了……”  
“啊这样……”她叹了口气，沉思了一会儿，两人又接着朝家的方向走去。  
“……所以我觉得，你也不用再担心什么了。”沉默了好一会儿，他又说。  
“我知道啦……”她小声嘟囔，搂着男人的手臂把脸贴了上去。  
她感到了释然，柔情抑制不住地从心底泛出，此时她只想紧紧靠着他。  
“你有想好怎么改吗？”她又问。  
“心里有了个大概，但还得再回顾一遍再说。”  
“嗯，我陪你一起。”  
他们已经走到门口，溶溶的月光下，那座小房子显得格外宁静。这是在新家的第一晚，他们莫名有种安心的熟悉感，或许是出于过去那段休戚与共的宝贵记忆，更重要的是他们终于有了拥抱未来的勇气。

3  
送走过来庆祝乔迁的鲍勃和迪安两家人，艾伦走回屋子，揉了揉三笠的头发，她还趴在餐桌上。  
“让你不要喝那么多，你偏不听……”  
三笠含糊地嗯嗯了两声，依然一动不动。  
“真是的，你从来就没擅长过喝酒，就总是爱逞强……”他抚了抚她的后背，看她没什么反应，就独自收拾了桌上的餐盘，向厨房走去。  
“哎，这种洗碗机怎么用来着？”艾伦在厨房扯着嗓子喊了声。  
三笠还是没有说话，艾伦朝餐厅探了下脖子就独自开始钻研起来。他向来不擅长捣鼓这些玩意，用习惯了一种型号再换另一种大同小异的都得适应好久。他折腾了好一会儿都没能成功让机器运转起来，三笠开始喃喃起来。其实她也并没有喝太多，在这方面她早就比年轻时克制了许多，只是酒劲儿刚好碰上午睡时间，脑袋就格外昏沉。她听着艾伦在厨房里传来叮叮咚咚的动静和时不时的低声嘀咕，忍不住暗笑起来，之前家里大小事务主要是她来操持，现在看到艾伦为了这么一件搞不定的琐事而苦恼，心里莫名觉得好笑。  
“算了算了……先放在这等下再搞吧……”  
没过一会儿艾伦就放弃了，愤愤地起身回来找三笠，看到她还趴着，就径直把她横抱起来走上楼。  
“你也真是的……要睡上楼睡去……”  
这会儿三笠已经清醒过来了，但还故意瘫倒在他怀里，由着他细碎的数落。她想起好多年前她跟艾伦刚相恋时他就总是嘲笑她的酒量，有次在酒吧里还故意捉弄过她，当时她很不喜欢他总把她当成小姑娘看待，现在倒是格外怀念那段时光。如今的她，无论在工作上还是在家里都太能干了，好像只有这会儿借着醉酒才能再当一回他的不懂事的小姑娘。  
“话说你最近是不是瘦了啊？怎么变得这么轻……”他把她抱回卧室并没有花费太大力气。  
艾伦这几年也有些变化，性子比年轻时沉稳平和了很多，却也更加少言寡语了，有时三笠甚至会莫名怀念他动不动就跟她拌嘴的日子，她不知道是不是这些年——特别是最近一年的经历——让艾伦变得更小心克制了，如果是这样，她倒宁可他能对自己不那么保留。  
艾伦把她安放到床上，然后就准备起身，却被三笠一把搂住了脖子。  
“干什么啊……”  
三笠死死勾着艾伦的后颈，埋在他的肩窝里含糊呢喃。  
“你不是想睡一会儿嘛……”  
“你陪陪我嘛……”她开始吻他的脖颈和下巴，冲他领口里哈气，手悄悄钻进他上衣的下摆在里面一通乱摸。  
“你看看你现在什么样子……”艾伦捧起三笠的脸端详起来，话里已经带了分戏谑。  
“什么样子啊？”她脸上还红扑扑的，眼神迷离，嘟着嘴巴茫然地问。  
艾伦轻轻拨开挡在三笠脸颊的碎发，一下子回想起当年她非要抢他的威士忌喝，喝了两口就立马昏睡过去的样子——他爱极了她这副样子。他忍不住笑出来，伸手捏住了三笠的鼻子，她挣扎着，猛地发出一声极似小动物的叫声，他笑得更加释怀，顺势一把将她扑倒在床上。  
他张开嘴，唇舌探入她的口腔，两人都带着酒精的余味，混合上彼此的唾液，如甘醴一般让人沉醉，他觉得自己好久没有这么着迷了。三笠纤细的手指伸进他的衣摆，在他的后腰上微妙滑行着，慢慢掀起他的上衣，他也在深吻中摸索到她的腰肢，将她的衬衫从裙摆中拽出，把手伸了进去。她今年刚刚迈入三十代，外表上不细看跟以前也没什么变化，只是身体似乎已不像二十出头时那么干柴了。他从她衬衫下摆一颗一颗解开扣子，掠过她光滑的肌肤、丰腴的酥胸，不知是不是错觉，这些触感好像比曾经还要美妙。午后的困意被驱赶殆尽，他只觉得欲望在急速燃烧，但吻和爱抚依然有条不紊，在性事上，他不像年轻时那么莽撞激烈，而多了分呵护的技巧。三笠把他的上衣拽过头顶，他顺势起身脱下。她也坐起来准备将上衣脱掉。  
“三笠……”他轻轻叫住她。  
“嗯？”她随声应着，一边把衬衫拉下肩膀。  
艾伦顿了一下，“你想要个孩子吗？”  
“诶？”她手上的动作骤停住，又把衬衫穿了回来，本来都已陷入迷醉的状态，艾伦的话却让她一瞬清醒过来了。  
“呃……你之前提过，我就想问问你改变主意了吗？”他看着她的眼睛，说得很平静。  
“啊？”  
“没事，我就问问……”  
“我……”她支吾着，脸滚烫地烧起来。  
的确，就在去年她还暗示过这个，那会儿正是他们刚刚翻看档案后最消沉的时期，当时他很认真地回绝了，说他还没做好准备。当时她挺失落的，倒不是单纯因为这事，只是觉得两人都在逃避着什么、害怕着什么。有时她也挺理解的，经历过苦难的人更容易担惊受怕些，既渴望美好，又对被赋予的美好受宠若惊，始终小心翼翼如履薄冰，既怕所拥有的东西一不小心落了空，也担心怀疑，不知自己受不受得起这些福分——正是这样的怯弱让他们没法坦然直面生活。  
从那之后，他们谁都没再提过孩子的事，现在被他猛地提起，她一时间倒无措起来了，迟迟也没答复。  
“也没关系，等你想好了再说吧。”他笑了下，抚了抚她的头发，亲吻上她的额头。  
“你为什么突然问这个……”她的脸不知不觉有点红了。  
“也没什么，就是觉得咱们现在的生活里要是添个孩子也挺好……”他把她揽进怀里，在她背上来回抚摸，“今天看到迪安家的小姑娘在屋里跑来跑去，看着真好。”  
三笠感到鼻子一酸，突然有种想哭的冲动。她觉得仿佛那片始终缭绕在他们人生的迷雾阴霾终于散尽了，头顶的阳光也不再晃得人眼睛疼，生活从未如此温柔。  
她把脸埋在艾伦的胸膛，闷闷地嘟囔了一句，“我还以为你更喜欢鲍勃家那只狗呢……”  
艾伦笑了，“那养只狗也可以啊。”  
三笠抬起头，捧上艾伦的脸颊，望着他的眼睛。  
“我们生个孩子吧。”

THE END


	8. 番外8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三笠和露易丝的书信

1

亲爱的露易丝，

我已经在这边安顿下来了，希望你那也一切都好，能有今天真不知道该如何谢你。  
最近我们在筹备结婚的事宜，真的比想象的要麻烦。当初搬到东洋，所有的档案户籍都归到了那边，没想到在艾国这还真的一点痕迹都不剩了。我们居然都算是跨国婚姻了，这比跨国工作要办的手续麻烦多了，每一份证明都需要从日出国寄送，我给我的清美姨妈打了个电话，她嘴上没抱怨什么，也祝贺了我两句，但估计心里肯定想打死我了吧……唉，等到全部办理好正式入籍还不知道要多久。真是的，明明我就是在这里出生长大的啊，早知道今天搞起来这么麻烦，真想不通我当初为什么非要搬走。艾伦说，要不干脆别办了，反正我们现在已经在一起了（别笑话他，他这人一直就是这么不靠谱……）。  
至于婚礼倒是没想太多，我们都没太多家人朋友，大家的时间又凑不到一起，所以应该就算了。不过如果你有机会回到艾国，我们一定会好好招待你的。  
对了，之前跟你讲过的，我们一起创作的剧本《失败者》已经要在这边出版了，等拿到成书，一定寄送你一本。另，舞台剧也在筹备过程中了，预计明年夏天可以首演，希望你能来。

祝好！

三笠  
1990年12月13日

2

亲爱的露易丝，

祝贺你顺利毕业，真替你开心，只是很遗憾没办法去参加你的毕业典礼。我看到你的未来打算了，以后我们就算是同行了。我只是刚好给你上过两门课而已，也大不了你几岁，所以心里一直把你当成朋友看待。既然如此，我们之间就更无须遵循什么老套的秩序礼仪，你没必要喊我老师，包括对艾伦，也只要直呼其名就好，你要是叫他老师反而有点好笑。关于这一点，在此我还是要澄清一下，以免你误会。上次你来我家，艾伦的确有点出言不逊，其实他这人性子就是这样，讨论到兴头上，就难免直言不讳，跟我也是这样，我替他跟你说声抱歉，但请你相信，他并不是在故意针对你。  
至于上次你提到的，关于入党的问题，我们也想说声抱歉，恐怕我们无法接受你的好意。希望你能理解，我们两个没办法加入某个群体做事，同样，这没有针对你的意思，也并非故作清高不问世事，只是这些年经历了这么些事情，如今我们所渴望的不过是一种平和的生活罢了。我认可你们所抱持的理念，可恕我们无法做一个完全慈悲的人，也无法成为任何一种主义者。况且，我们这边最近有一点状况……总之就是，我们意外地得知了当年创作《失败者》时的一些隐秘的事情，情况有点复杂，我不好在信中说明，我们最近都有点低落，所以上次见面时可能把不好的情绪传染给你了，真的抱歉。因为这个事，我现在不太想因为自己无意表达的某种声音而影响他人了，只想做个旁观者，宁可冷静一些。如果你无法理解，请你试着回想一下当年我给你上第一门课时，那会儿你刚刚随父母搬离艾国，你希望我也能加入学潮活动中，当时我对你说，我其实没什么抱负，只是想做好自己、随心所愿而已。时至今日我的想法仍未改变，虽然近期有点迷茫，但也只想自己静静。  
感谢你的好意，也为辜负你的期待深感歉意。祝你在未来的道路上一切顺利，重要的是，你一定要找准自己所认可的目标。  
这封信就到此为止吧，我太啰嗦了，再下去我又该说些无关的话题了。

祝好！

三笠  
1992年6月29日

3

亲爱的露易丝，

关于你上一封信中的困惑，以下只是我的一点个人之见，如果能开解你的话，我会很荣幸。记不记得前两年你问我们要不要入党，那会儿我本想对你多说几句，但一方面当时我正处在困顿阶段，另一方面也不确定自己是否有资格指导你，时至今日我觉得至少有一句话无论如何都不会错，人的内在是你所立世的唯一依靠，你得学会向内找寻。就像之前上课时我对你们讲的，仅代表一家之言的批评性文字还是要少读，同样，在政治活动上就更是如此，这个世界的风向总是此一时彼一时，面对各种流派与见解，你得拥有自己的坐标，还是要尽量远离那些煽动性的声音。同样，如果你觉得曾走过些弯路，也不必丧气，你需要的依然是向内找寻。接受真实的自己、与自我和解，不是个容易的过程，前两年我也一直在这种痛苦的历程中，而对于你的困扰，我恐怕也只能劝慰至此了。温和与包容或许是个好的品质，温和地对待世界的每一面，也容纳自身不完美的那面，等你最初所不能接受的事物也能安然与你共存，大概就不会再困顿了吧。希望我们都能学会如何面对生活。

p.s. 谢谢你送的小孩子的奶瓶，太可爱了，艾伦说如果是个女儿就取名叫露易丝好了（你放心，绝对是好意），你不会觉得被冒犯到吧？

祝好！

三笠  
1994年6月6日

4

亲爱的露易丝，

抱歉这么久才给你回信，希望这封信还有礼物能在圣诞节前送到你手上。我们重新修订的《失败者》样书已经拿到了，随信一起附上，这版至少我们两个都是很满意的，希望你也喜欢。另，还附上了我们女儿的照片（你猜对了，果然是女儿），既然你不介意，我们就叫她露易丝了。她是10月12日出生的，过程真的比想象中还辛苦，好在还算顺利，这个不多说了，因为我们目前正处在手忙脚乱的状态，比怀孕分娩都难多了，所以我拖这么久才终于有时间静下心好好给你写封信。我的清美姨妈在我生产前一个月过来了，打算一直陪我们到年后再回国，从来的第一天起，她跟艾伦就在相互较劲，我自己有没有被照顾到另说，至少还得在他们俩之间当协调者。我没有抱怨清美姨妈的意思啦，你不要告诉她，我知道她是一番好意，本来她说要再请一个保姆过来，被我们拒绝了，如果再多一个人住到同一个屋檐下，艾伦估计会彻底疯了吧？我有时都觉得很好笑，你肯定想不到，他们居然还能为了孩子长得像谁多一点争起来……说实话，我到现在也没看出来小露易丝长得像谁，你觉得呢？  
哎呀一不小心说得太多了，不知道是不是有了小孩子之后人就变得更啰嗦了呢……等你有时间就过来看看小露易丝吧，她现在常常见人就笑呢，希望等你来的时候她能学会说几个单词。

祝好！

三笠  
1994年12月2日

5

亲爱的露易丝，

真是抱歉，前些日子事情有点多，没抽出时间，前两封信件我就一起回了。你上次寄过来的文章初稿我跟艾伦已经改好一遍了，随信附上，请你查收。其实我二月份就改好初稿给艾伦了，他足足拖了一个月，他这人总是这样，拖拖拉拉的，再加上前阵子我们回了趟日出国，就更耽搁了，真是不好意思，希望不要太耽误你。  
我们上个星期刚刚从东洋回来，这还是我第一次带艾伦和小露易丝去日出国。小姑娘在来回的飞机上意外地乖呢，安安静静睡了一路，我越发确定这孩子性格还是像我多一些。以前艾伦总也不愿意跟我回来，孩子出生那会儿见过清美姨妈就更抵触了，今年他开始说愿意跟我回来一趟我还挺意外，后来想想，他大概是舍不得小露易丝吧，他和女儿玩的时候也像个孩子。不过不出我所料，他跟清美姨妈一见面就又开始不对付了，基本都是围绕着小露易丝的大小事情，但好在清美姨妈家里大，他们也不用总是打照面。我们还一起去京都平安神宫看樱花了，神苑的樱花应该算是全日出国最好的了，父女俩都玩得都很开心，你有机会也一定去看看。随信附上我们在神苑的合照，和式礼服是清美姨妈送的，应该还不错吧？

祝好！

三笠  
1996年4月22日

6

亲爱的露易丝，

听到你的新恋情真开心，上一次见面时看你那么消沉我还挺担心的，后来就不敢多问，这次听你主动提起，真替你感到欣慰。  
不知道他是一位怎样的人，但是只要你想好了，别的就也不是什么问题了吧。你说你们实在是不同的人，我觉得这也没什么，毕竟我跟艾伦也是这样，放到十几年前我们刚认识时，我们几乎可以算性格迥异了，根本不会想到今天。之前你还说第一次见艾伦的时候有点怕，其实我才是，刚认识他那会儿，一连两个月我都不太敢跟他说话，现在他的性子已经温和很多了，可能也是相互磨合的结果吧。  
当然，性格不同的人可以相互包容，但人也不是总能遇到那么合适的人的，人在爱上都要大胆点，相爱时要大胆，万一真的合不来，分开更要大胆。我的经历算坎坷但好在最终还是幸运的，希望能把这样的运气传递给你。说着说着就讲到自己身上了，真是不好意思，主要是因为你也没跟我说太多，我就也不太了解，等下次有机会，你们两个可以一起来我家吃饭。

p.s. 艾伦越来越沉迷种菜，他最近搞来了一种葫芦的种子，结出来的瓜炖菜还不错，等你过来。小露易丝也很想你，她前两天还在念你的名字呢。

祝好！

三笠  
1998年5月27日

7

亲爱的露易丝，

寒假期间我们一家去了卡波，所以圣诞和新年礼物这次一并补上，是艾伦酿的葡萄酒和苹果酒。上次你来时很喜欢，今年他好像改了改方子，希望你能喜欢（我以前绝对想不到他自己在家时能捣鼓出这么多东西）。另外我们一回家就看到你送的礼物了，小露易丝很喜欢那个娃娃，谢谢你啦。  
还有，这个假期我读完了你的新书，真好，你说让我提些意见，但以你现在的水平我真的都不敢随意妄评了，下次你过来咱们好好聊，现在我们家的冰箱里冻了一整头羊吃不完呢。  
再有就是，最近总是很感慨，可能是刚好逢上了新世纪的年关，突然年份变成了2打头的，一时间还有点恍惚，日子过得真快。我们开春打算回趟东洋，这两天把去年清美姨妈做给小露易丝的和服拿出来，发现都穿不上了……真奇怪，我以前很少感慨时光飞快，可能现在真的是年纪大了吧。昨天我们回城里的旧公寓收拾东西，翻出了好几本艾伦以前的笔记，他还不让我看，后来我抢过来了，发现里面也没什么特别的，他说，他只是想起了八九年、九零年那会儿我搬过来之前的日子，那段经历放到今天回想起来都觉得不可思议。我们都不爱老提过去，但其实过去的一切我们都记得，而且铭记得清清楚楚，我俩昨天在书房里呆了很久，他坐在椅子上，我坐在书桌上，我看着他，他看着我，也没说什么，但好像都知道对方在想什么，心里就突然很感动。后来小露易丝跑进来了，我俩都恍惚了，感觉那个老旧的公寓里明明一直都只有我们两个人似的，都觉得突然有个小孩子在那里跑来跑去是个很神奇的景象。  
哎，只要一想到过去，情绪就总是抑制不住……  
说到这里，我又想起来一件事。那会儿我刚搬到日出国不久，有次清美姨妈收拾整理她的首饰，把我也叫过去一起，你都不知道她到底收藏了多少玩意。我只留意着她的一条项链，上面镶了颗很大的红宝石，火彩很棒，周围还镶满了碎钻，闪亮闪亮的，特别好看。但她说其实她并不怎么戴那条，反而更钟爱另一颗玉石的吊坠。她说那是中国玉，那会儿我对玉器还一无所知，完全摸不着门道，只觉得是个打磨浑圆了的石头而已，浑浊暗淡的，没一点辉光。之后清美姨妈给我讲了很多，她说这种玉石美就美在它的凝浊，而且，人还是可以“养”玉的，越是佩戴摩挲，让皮肤的脂腻污垢渗入玉石肌理，它的光润就会越发动人。  
我也不知道为什么前些日子就又突然想起这件小事了，很感慨，以前喜欢那种闪耀的宝石，越是透净越好。那会儿眼里容不得一点儿杂质，现在却越来越爱这种融合了尘垢的玉石，也越来越能体会那种阴翳美。可能因为渐渐学会如何面对曾经的晦暗了吧。就觉得，人是该往前看，但不是说要忘了过去，而是要让它深刻地融入自己的血液肌理，去爱它，爱它好的一面，也爱它不好的一面，然后去生活。我一直以来所相信的和坚持的，大概就是这份温和与坦然了吧。

新的一年，新的世纪，愿你一切顺遂。

p.s. 信封上你的名字是小露易丝写的，她已经会写自己的名字啦。

三笠  
2000年1月6日

（完）


End file.
